Sorceress' Heir
by Sora Moto
Summary: Little Vinland was taken in by two of the Nordic nations, Norway and Denmark. When they leave and his village is attacked by the natives Vinland is banished into the harsh wastes of the North. Now he is in need of help and only one group that can help him
1. Chapter 1

When he first opened his eyes all he saw was white and green. A cold breeze swept across him and caused him to shiver. He curls tightly into a ball trying to warm himself up to little avail. In the not too far distance he hears voices, though he can't recognize what they were saying. One of them makes an exclamation and the voices draw nearer before he feels himself being wrapped in something warm and soft. His next sensation was of being picked up and held against someone's warm chest. No longer cold, he opens his eyes and looks up at the man holding him. He has pale blonde hair and blue-violet eyes.

"Are you alright little one?"

"Hmm?"

Before he could answer another face is thrust into his line of vision, this one belonging to a darker blonde with blue eyes.

"Wow, he's kinda cute, isn't he?"

The first man seems to scowl at the interruption and turns the both of them away from him. "Back off Danmark, you'll scare him. Aside from that we should get him back to the others so he can warm up, get him into some proper clothes."

"Oh come on Norge, I couldn't possibly scare him that much."

He felt the man, now named as Norge, walking away from where they had picked him up as Danmark followed them. He managed to peak over Norge's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the other blonde.

"So what are we gonna call him, we can't just call him lille en?"

"He's probably the personification of the new settlement we're making, Vinland."

"Vinland, huh? I suppose that makes sense."

He watched as the taller blonde settled into a comfortable pose as he walked alongside them. Eventually they made it to a small temporary settlement being set up on the shore of a vast ocean. Vinland, as he had learned his name was, looked on with awe from the warm cocoon of Norge's arms. He noticed how several of the settlers looked up as they approached, some even came up to them and began to speak in a language Vinland couldn't understand. They seemed to be asking questions and several of them would glance at him every now and then, it made him nervous and he turned away, borrowing into Norge's shoulder. After a short time Norge managed to shake the small crowd and make his way into one of the huts before setting his small bundle down on a pile of furs making up a bed.

"Stay here for a moment Vinland while I find you something warmer to wear than that nightshirt." Norge then turned away and opened a trunk and began to rummage through it to find something for the newly found settlement to wear. He had come prepared for this, knowing of the possibility they could find one like themselves, they had found Iceland at a previous settlement after all. And that was the reason they had been out searching. Norge managed to find what he was looking for and turned back to the little one on his bed.

"Alright, lets get you changed into these." He held up a heavy woolen tunic and leggings with a woolen cloak. Vinland looked up at him curiously and let the cloak wrapped around him fall slightly from around him as he sat up. Norge quickly helped him to get into the warmer clothing.

"There, nice and warm."

Vinland was now standing and looking up at Norge curiously as he straightened his clothes for him. It was while Norge was doing this that he noticed Vinland's feet were still bare.

"One moment let me get you some shoes and then we can head out and introduce you to everyone." He turned back to the trunk and rummaged around a bit more before finding a pair of leather boots that would reach Vinland's knees.

"Here we go." With a little help the two managed to get Vinland's boots on and tuck the leggings into them. Once done Norge stood and held his hand out to the newly born nation. "Come, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Cautiously Vinland takes the offered hand and is led out into the settlement. Once there he is introduced to the settlers and properly introduced to Danmark, who he learns is now his sovereign nation.

Over the next several months Norge and Danmark began to teach Vinland their languages so that he can communicate with the settlers. They tell him that they are doing this because soon they will have to leave him with just the settlers because their homes are very far from here and they need to go back and check on things.

Eventually the day comes when Norge and Danmark must leave. Vinland stands on the shore with the others being left at the settlement to wave them off. Once the boats are out of sight the settlers go back to doing what they usually do while Vinland looks around before following after a few to watch as they work.

A few days after the departure of the boats the settlers awake to screaming and shouting. The smell of smoke drifts heavily in the air and Vinland finds himself huddling in terror as natives to the land attack the settlement, burning it to the ground and killing everyone. Vinland is spared but captured by the natives. They can tell he is not like the others in the settlement, being the only child notwithstanding. They label him a demon and cast him out into the wilderness to fend for himself.

Cold and hungry Vinland curls up against a tree in the snow and wraps his cloak more tightly around himself. It has been three days since the attack and the young nation had no means of taking care of himself. He had always relied on the settlers or Norge or Danmark to care for and feed him. Now that he was outcast by the natives with his home burned to the ground he had no one and no means. He had tried to sate his thirst with snow but it did nothing to warm him up. He sat there shivering until eventually that stopped and he gave in to sleep when it found him.

Just as the young nation was on the brink of death a golden light surrounded him, encompassing his cold and tired form and when it died down he was gone.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, new story that I have been wanting to get out for a while and I finally have it finished. And yes it is complete but I will take my time posting each chapter. I don't know how often to post though so I'll take suggestions, might end up being once a week or something. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark place with no floor, ceiling or walls, the only thing with any sort of shape in this dark void was a being that had a golden aura and was holding a small bundle.

"There there little one let me warm you up."

The being defied description aside from the golden aura but one got the distinct impression of it being female with long golden hair. She rocked the bundle in her arms which can be seen to be Vinland, slowly regaining the proper color to his features.

"Xellos, come before me."

The darkness surrounding the golden being seems to condense in one spot and swirl before pulling back and revealing a young looking man dressed in the robes of a priest with shoulder length dark purple hair and a staff topped by a red gem.

"You called my Lord." Xellos bows to the golden being, going down on one knee.

"Xellos, I want you to take this child and deliver him to Lina Inverse. Instruct her to care for and teach him to survive. When the time comes he will need to be returned to his home but that will not be before he can care for himself."

Xellos looks up at the child held in his lord's arms in curiosity.

"If I may be so bold, my Lord, but for what reason are you concerned about this one human child's well-fare?"

The golden being contemplates her answer before speaking. "To begin with he is not human as one would describe them. He is a child born of nothing more than the earth and my will. Regardless, you will take him to Lina Inverse and she will care for him until the time comes that he must return to his world."

"I understand my Lord."

With that said Xellos took the child and vanished from the dark realm leaving the golden being alone in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Yes I know its short, but bear with me. This is going to continue to update every sunday afternoon, unless I have trouble getting online. As always please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

In a wide clearing Xellos appears with the small Vinland in his arms. He glances around before finding a spot and setting the child down he glances around one more time before vanishing. Not long after that Vinland stirred and awoke with a start. Sitting up the child looks around in confusion and fear. Cautiously he gets to his feet and worryingly looks about. Scared by his sudden change in climate from when he last was conscious, Vinland carefully made his way into the forest surrounding the clearing.

Not far from the clearing in which Vinland awoke Lina Inverse and her companion/protector were traveling along a road through the forest.

"Lina, did you really need to beat those bandits up so badly back there?"

"Of course I did Gourry. They should consider themselves lucky after having insulted me like that."

Gourry lets out a sigh but says nothing more.

Just then the bushes on the side of the road rustle slightly causing the two on the road to stop. Gourry draws his sword and Lina prepares to cast a fireball. They stand there for a moment watching the bushes for whatever may come out. After several tense minutes the bush only seems to be shivering and whimpering. Confused by the lack of any actions being taken by the person hiding in the bush Lina cautiously steps forward and looks into the bush. It takes her a moment to realize what she was seeing before slowly reaching a hand out toward the small boy trembling in the shelter of the bush.

"Hey there kid. There's no need to be afraid, we won't hurt you."

The child looks up at Lina from beneath curly blonde bangs with wide violet eyes. Tears are peaking in the corners of his eyes and he looks about ready to cry. Lina smiles gently at the child holding out her hand to him. He looks from the hand to her face and back again before slowly reaching out and taking her hand. Once he does Lina leads the child out of the bush he was hiding in and out onto the road.

"Huh? Hey Lina, what's with the kid?"

The child huddles behind Lina's legs upon seeing and hearing the tall blonde that is Gourry Gabriev. Gourry looks on in confusion and Lina looks down and tries to smile softly at the kid, but can barely contain the 'Awww.' creeping up in her throat at the sight.

"Hey now kid, you don't need to be scared of Gourry here. He won't hurt you. Isn't that right Gourry?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course." Gourry sheaths his sword and kneels down to be at the same level as the child hiding behind Lina. He smiles kindly and holds out his hand in greeting. "Hi there, I'm Gourry. What's your name?"

The child looks up at Lina and she nods at him encouragingly causing him to step out a bit. He doesn't go up to Gourry right away, but he seems less scared of him.

"My name is Vinland."

"Vinland? That's a weird name for a kid."

"Yeah I know, what kind of parent names their kid that. Sounds more like the name of a kingdom than a name for a kid."

The child tugs on Lina's cloak drawing her attention to him. "You can call me something else if you want."

This causes Lina and Gourry to blink in confusion before shrugging it off. "Whatever. We should probably find his parents and get him home. He seems to have gotten himself lost out here."

"Yeah, I agree. But I wonder where his parents could be."

"No clue." Lina turns to look down at the child. "So do you know where your parents are kid?"

Vinland looks up at her in confusion, head tilted slightly to the side. "Parents?"

"Yeah the people that take care of you, you know your mom and dad."

Vinland appears to be thinking for a moment before looking down sadly. "Norge and Danmark left." Lina and Gourry look on as the child seems to burst into tears at the thought of his parents leaving him. "They left and everyone else was hurt by the scary people. They chased me off and called me mean names I didn't understand."

Lina kneels down next to the child as he cries and wraps him in her arms. "Oh you poor thing. Don't you worry. We'll find someone to take care of you. There must be a village or town not too far ahead. I'm sure someone there would be happy to take care of such a cute kid like you."

"Hey Lina, shouldn't we be trying to find his parents or something though?"

"Gourry." Lina shoots the swordsman a look telling him to shut up. He does but he still looks confused.

"Come on, let's get going." Lina stands up, taking the boy up into her arms and starting down the road in the direction they had been traveling.

It takes several hours before they are able to make out a town ahead. An hour after they spot the town they are walking into it and heading toward an inn in order to eat. Walking toward the inn Lina and Gourry each hold one of Vinland's hands as he walks and swings between them, smiling and happy with his two new friends.

The scene once they reach the inn is typical for the sorceress and swordsman with one exception. They make sure to order food for Vinland and during their meal leave his portions alone only fighting over each other's food. Vinland seems rather amused by the display and eats his food happily.

Once they have all eaten their fill, Lina and Gourry take Vinland out into the village and try to find someone willing to take the child in. Unfortunately as they went around the village the people in the village hardly heard them out. They refused to take the child, shaming Lina and Gourry saying that the two should take responsibility for their child themselves instead of trying to shunt him off onto others. The two try to explain that the kid isn't theirs but give up on it and eventually just find an inn for the night and leave in the morning. They decide to head to Saillune where they figure Amelia, the princess of Saillune, would help them find a good home for the child.

* * *

><p>Happy Easter all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as always please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

On their way to Saillune Lina and Gourry decided that calling the kid Vinland was just too weird and decided to name him Matthew to which he happily answered. That taken care of the three made their way to the central kingdom of the continent that was Saillune. Along the way Lina took a few side trips to deal with bandit gangs and steal their things. While she was doing this Gourry would stay with Matthew and keep him out of the way and entertained. When they'd go through a town Lina would regale Matthew with tales of her adventures. Stories to which Matthew would find himself enthralled. As their journey reached its end and Saillune came into sight both Lina and Gourry found themselves growing more attached to the small child that had come into their lives.

It was just when Saillune came into view that Lina and Gourry both stopped and looked on guard. Lina took Matthew and tucked him behind her as Gourry drew his sword. Then from out of the surrounding forest came several bandits all brandishing swords pointed at the small group.

"Lina Inverse. You'll pay for taking our treasures! Get 'em boys."

With that the bandits attack. Gourry fights several of them at once, holding them at bay while Lina fires off a few flare arrows, taking out a few of the bandits but eventually they manage to get in too close and she is forced to draw her own sword to defend both herself and Matthew. One of the bandits gets in close and knocks Lina back onto the ground. Matthew is quick to get to her side in an attempt to aid her back to her feet. The bandit takes advantage of Lina's being on the ground and swings his sword to strike her down. Not thinking Matthew grabs Lina's sword and holds it up to block the sword coming down at them. Despite his lack of knowledge in how to properly hold a sword or any of the stances that would aid him in wielding the blade against their foe, Matthew manages to stop the bandit's attack and hold his ground. This took both Lina and the bandit by surprise.

"Why you little brat!" The bandit backhands Matthew, catching him off guard and tossing him aside with ease.

"Matthew!" Lina makes an attempt to get up but is forced back down to dodge a swing of the bandit's sword.

"Ngh." Matthew gets up slowly and sees Lina crab crawling away from the bandit. His eyes widen in fear seeing this and he looks around for anything that might stop the bandit. Spotting something he hurries over to it and picks it up, then without a second thought throws it at the bandit about to strike down Lina.

Lina stares up at the bandit about to strike her down. She didn't have enough time to get off an attack spell between all the dodging she had been doing. She couldn't believe that after everything she had gone through up until now that she would be taken out by some stupid bandit. Then, from out of nowhere a large log, twice the size of the bandit, came flying and struck the bandit. Barreling over him and knocking him far from Lina. At first Lina just stared in shock then turned to see where the log had come from only to have Matthew barrel into her with a tight hug.

"Huh? Wha? Matthew, where did that log come from?"

"I was so scared that that man was going to hurt you!" Matthew cries into Lina's shoulders as the fighting around them takes a pause after the mysterious log had barreled over one of the bandits. No one had seen where it had come from.

"Matthew, Matthew, calm down. Did you see where the log came from?"

Matthew doesn't let up on his hug as he mumbles something into Lina's shoulder.

"Huh? What was that Matthew?"

"I threw it. That man was going to hurt you and and I couldn't let him do that. You've been so nice to me. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"You, you threw that?" Lina looks over to the log with the bandit pinned beneath it and then down at the small child in her arms. The rest of those standing around them that had heard the child had thrown the massive log backed up before murmuring about a demon child and running off. When all the bandits had run off Gourry sheaths his sword and walks up to the shocked Lina scratching his head.

"Lina, hey Lina. What gives? Why'd they all run away like that?"

"He, I can't believe. How could? It isn't possible."

"Mama?"

Lina stops in her rambling and looks down at the small child holding onto her with wide worried eyes. Matthew looks on the brink of tears and Lina relaxes at the look, then her calm demeanor changed to shock when she finally registered what he said.

"Wait, 'Mama'?"

Matthew tilts his head to the side in curiosity. "That's what you said, my mama and papa would be the ones taking care of me." Matthew smiles up at her. "And that's you and Papa." He says it so proudly and with such conviction that Lina can't help but agree.

"Fine, fine, alright I guess we're your mama and papa then." She looks up at Gourry with a grin. "Right Gourry?"

"Huh?" Gourry scratches his head for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, you betcha!"

"Well now that that is out of the way. Let's get going to Saillune."

With that settled Lina quickly gets back to her feet and takes Matthew's hand before heading in the direction of Saillune with Gourry following after.

* * *

><p>So that was exciting. Please review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It took them barely an hour after the battle with the bandits for them to reach the gates of Saillune. Once they did they made their way to the palace. When they reached the palace it was easy for them to get in as Amelia had made sure the guards would all recognize her friends and sometimes traveling companions. They were shown to the throne room where Prince Phil and Amelia greeted them.

"Miss Lina, Mister Gourry. What brings you here?"

"Amelia, hey thanks for seeing us."

It was at this point that Matthew peaked out from behind Lina's cloak and Amelia saw him. As soon as she did see him though he ducked back behind Lina with only the single curly hair sticking out and bouncing as he seemed to shake slightly.

"Miss Lina... Who is that little one? You and Mister Gourry didn't... Did you?"

Everyone stares at Amelia in confusion for a moment before Matthew tugs on Lina's cloak to get her attention.

"Mama, are these people friends of yours?"

"Mama! Miss Lina! You really did!"

"What, wait Amelia! Don't jump to conclusions."

"Oh wow, congratulations Lina. I never took you as the type to settle down."

"Wha? Phil! Come on, really? Let me explain. Why does everyone think he has to be ours?"

At this point a sniffle cuts through the tirade Lina was preparing to go into and everyone stops and looks down at the small blonde standing behind Lina that was looking up at her with wide tear-filled eyes about to spill over.

"I I thought thought you and Papa liked me, Mama?"

The pathetically asked question was enough to take the thunder out of Lina's sails and caused her to slump in defeat at the look. Sighing she kneels down in front of Matthew and wraps him tightly in her arms, shushing him as she does.

"There there Matthew. I didn't mean it like that. Please calm down, I just need to explain things to them, ok?"

With one last sniffle Matthew nods and lets Lina go so she can stand up and explain things to her friends.

"Oh wow, Miss Lina..." Amelia and Phil looked on in awe at the motherly display from Lina.

"Hey hey, don't go thinking I've gone soft just because I'm taking care of the kid. Now, let me explain what's going on alright. Besides I've got some questions and I'm going to need the resources here in Saillune to answer them."

"Hm? Alright then, we'll listen."

"'Kay. So we found this kid a little over a week ago. He was wandering around in the forest. We took him to the nearest town to try and find someone to care for him but they all thought he had to be our kid so no one would take him in. So we decided we'd head here and see if we could find him a home here."

"But, Miss Lina, what about his family?"

Lina hangs her head sadly with a shake. "He doesn't seem to have one. At least not a living one." At this point Matthew was clinging to Lina's leg and looking up at her looking worried about something. Lina catches the look and smiles down at him to reassure him. "We don't want to find him a home here anymore. The two of us have gotten kind of attached to the kid. Aside from that. There is something rather strange about him."

"Strange about him? Miss Lina?"

"Yeah, he's strong. Like inhumanly strong."

"Miss Lina?"

Lina shakes her head to stop any further questions Amelia may have. "On our way here we ran into some bandits. One of them nearly had me but Matthew here threw a log at him and that chased the rest off. It was a bit scary, I'll be honest. But it also got me thinking, this kid just isn't normal."

"I I see. So you want to look through the libraries here in Saillune to see if you can find information on where he might have come from?"

"Got it one Amelia."

After that Amelia helped Lina and Gourry to get settled into the guest chambers where they would stay and after eating they put Matthew down to bed. There had been another bit of confusion when they introduced Matthew to Zelgadis. Zelgadis of course jumped to the same conclusion as everyone else that had seen Matthew and assumed he had to be Lina and Gourry's child. Of course this time Lina really went off and demanded an explanation for why they all thought that. At which point Zelgadis explained that the child had features of both Lina and Gourry, the blonde hair with a strawberry tint at the tips, the violet eyes the perfect balance between Lina's ruby red and Gourry's sky blue. When it was put like that even Lina was forced to accept the fact that Matthew could have been their child by birth.

Once Matthew had been put to bed they filled Zelgadis in on how they found the child and also his mysterious strength.

"That is strange. Why would this child seemingly fall into your hands like this and look so much like the both of you?"

"That, my friend, is a very good question."

All four jump slightly as Xellos appears though Lina seems to jump slightly less than the other three.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself Xellos. So what sort of interest do the monsters have in this kid. I mean all you monsters seemed to want me dead after I started picking you off one by one, so this kid showing up had to interest you at some point."

"Hmm. Yes well, that's partially true. Only I've been watching him from the moment he came into this world from his own. The reasons for his being here however... That is a secret." Xellos holds up a single finger in his classic pose before vanishing.

"Wha? Why that Xellos! Who does he think he is? Showing up here and spouting off that nonsense." While Lina raged the other three, mostly Zelgadis, thought on what Xellos had said while he was there.

"Well I suppose that answers the question of where he came from."

"Oh, where did he come from Mister Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis lets his face fall into the palm of his hand before answering Amelia's question.

"Another world apparently, if Xellos is to be believed. And I suppose it makes some kind of sense given the story he told you Lina."

"Yeah it sounds that way. I wonder what could be going on in his world for him to have come here though."

"Maybe it's cause it's safer here than his world. He did say his village was attacked after his parents left."

"True, but how did he even get here."

"Maybe someone from his village survived the attack and sent him here to keep him safe from whatever was attacking."

"I suppose. I guess we could just ask him in the morning about it. He might know how he came to be here at least."

When morning came they did ask Matthew how he came to be in that forest where Lina and Gourry found him and he told them he didn't know. They had asked if someone from his village may have sent him there but he told them how the people that attacked them had chased him out of the remains of the village and into the forest surrounding it. He told them how he had wandered far from his home and how he had fallen asleep in a snow bank beneath a tree. The others were shocked when he told them that after that he had woken up in the forest where he found Lina and Gourry. After sharing his story with everyone they all began fussing over him, especially Lina and Amelia. Without further discussion the small group had decided that whatever kind of people could force a cute little boy like Matthew out into the harsh wilds of an icy wilderness must be very bad people that deserved retribution. Lina even silently vowed that if given the chance she'd Dragon Slave them into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. So I notice the readers for this aren't very many but fear not this story will be completed despite a lack of interest from people... That whole bit just sounds weird when I actually have it written down. Anyway the reason I mention this is that since this is a crossover traffic to it is lighter and I'm getting tired of posting these chapters one at a time when this whole thing is like 18 chapters long, plus an Omake. Anyway let me know in a review if I should just lump the rest of the chapters and finish this off or if you like waiting a week between postings. Please review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Once everything had calmed down after Matthew's revelation about how he came to be where he was when Lina and Gourry found him. Zelgadis had the brilliant idea to ask him how old he was. To which he received a blank stare.

"Come on Matthew, how many years, seasons, or whatever have you seen?"

"Seasons...?" Matthew seemed to think on the question for a moment before smiling up at them. "Two. I've seen two seasons. Winter and spring."

Matthew looked so proud of himself for figuring out the answer to their question but the others just looked shocked.

"No, no way. That means he isn't even half a year old."

"That just isn't possible. He has to be at least two years old."

"Maybe time flows differently in his world. I mean seasons could last longer there right?"

"Ri right, that's it, of course that's it. There's no way the kid is as young as we think he is."

Matthew just watched them curiously as they reasoned their way out of how old he must be. And with that settled the group let the discussion taper off into lighter subjects. Eventually Lina and Amelia made the decision that Matthew was going to need a few things other than just the clothes on his back so they took him into the city and with Amelia's purse leading the way managed to get Matthew a spare set of clothes, a pack, a toy sword and a bed roll. That taken care of they headed to the temple libraries where they were going to meet Zelgadis and Gourry in order to look into some things about Matthew. Amelia had also mentioned wanting to have one of the priests look at Matthew in order to see if they could determine if there was anything more different about him than his strength.

When they got to the temple the first thing they did was meet up with the other two members of their party and then headed into the main area of the temple where the head priest was waiting for them. Once again Matthew hid behind Lina at being introduced to a new person and once things had been explained to the priest he lead them into one of the prayer chambers where he had Matthew sit down within a magic circle etched into the floor.

"This room is often used for divinations and when asking for the Gods' advice. I felt that this would be the most effective place to get the answers that you seek concerning the boy."

That said the priest sat down opposite Matthew, just outside the circle, and began to pray. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia stood off to the side watching as the priest performs his ritual. After a few short minutes of this the circle began to glow. It started off gentle but slowly and steadily increased until it was nearly blinding. The priest had stopped his praying in shock and all five stared into the brilliant circle at the boy that sat there.

As he sat in the center of the circle Matthew had closed his eyes, a light wind seemed to have picked up around him lightly lifting his hair and clothes. The wind and light seemed to swirl about him. When everything calmed down and went back to normal, Matthew opened his eyes and looked innocently up at the others. Meanwhile the priest was staring in wide eyed shock at the small child, and just a little bit of fear.

"That, that, what is he? I have never seen anything like that in all my years serving at the temple."

Lina had gone over to Matthew and picked him up while the priest was rambling. "So did you find anything out about Matthew?"

"What? Weren't you listening? That that child can't be human. His power, I've never seen anything like it."

The four adults stare in slight confusion at the priest.

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying that that boy is something more than human."

"More than human?"

"What does that mean?"

Lina seemed to shoot a glare at the priest as he was acting like he was terrified of Matthew, just daring him to tell them what she feared he wanted to say.

"No no, its nothing bad. He's just so powerful, his magical potential is astronomical." The priest seemed to be calming down some from his freak out over revealing Matthew's power.

Lina took the time to look down at Matthew in her arms and he looked up at her with eyes full of confusion. Sighing, Lina just let it go. "Come on guys, lets just go see if we can find anything in the temple's library that might shed some light on the mystery that is Matthew."

That said the others quickly agreed and the priest wished them luck in finding what they searched for.

Hey guys, I really hope FFnet hasn't got the format here all screwy. The editing thing seems to be funky right now. Hopefully it gets resolved soon. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so sorry for this being late, as a peace offering I'm just going to post the rest of this all at once. Please review as always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lina, Amelia and Zelgadis spent the next several weeks going through the libraries at the various temples around Saillune. Slowly they were growing frustrated with the whole process since no matter how hard they looked they could find nothing that would shed any light on Matthew and his origins.

Meanwhile, while they were all studying intently and looking for answers Gourry took it upon himself to teach Matthew how to handle a sword. His reasoning, which had shocked the others when he explained it, was that Matthew was so strong and he might hurt someone with that strength if it was left unchecked and untrained. So he figured that training Matthew to use a sword would allow him to in-turn learn to control his strength. The training Gourry was putting Matthew through also showed to them that he was a very quick learner and was able to pick up on things rather quickly. Within the few weeks he had been training with Gourry, Matthew had nearly mastered the basic stances and thrusts. His speed was still being worked on and he still had a way to go as far as control but when moving through the motions of a set of movements taught to him by Gourry he moved fluidly and as an expert would.

However eventually those that had been studying the books in Saillune's libraries for answers had exhausted all their resources and were still left with question, more in fact than they had started with due to Matthew's fast learning curve. That being said they began to try and think of where they might go to next in search of answers when Zelgadis mentioned the Claire Bible.

"The Clair Bible?"

"Well yes, wouldn't it be rather effective to simply find it once again and look there for answers about Matthew?"

"I, why hadn't I thought of that? Of course, the Claire Bible would have the answers we're looking for. Alright! And since we already know where it is it shouldn't be hard at all to get there."

"Ah, but Miss Lina, wasn't the Claire Bible caught in the crossfire when we were fighting Gaav a few years ago?"

"Huh? Well... You see." Lina slumps and hangs her head, depressed that Amelia had brought up a valid point. Matthew, who had been sitting beside her reached over and patted her head in an attempt to sooth her like she did when he was similarly upset.

"Ah, but the Claire Bible doesn't have a true physical form. And since it exists within a pocket dimension, it really wouldn't be that hard for it to have survived the troubles with Gaav. Though I doubt you'd be able to access it at the same point as you did last time."

Lina tensed up, as did everyone else really, at Xellos' sudden appearance. The only one that seemed unaffected by the appearance was Matthew who simply tilted his head to the side before smiling happily at the monster.

At the happily smiling child Xellos looked slightly sick to his stomach and nervously looked down at him before addressing him. "Well hello there little one. Do you mind if I ask why you are so happy all of a sudden?"

Matthew's smile just gets wider at the question. "Cause you finally came out!"

At that answer everyone in the room, Xellos included, blinks openly at the small boy.

"Wait, Matthew, you mean to tell me you've known Xellos was here the whole time we were talking, just waiting for the perfect moment to pop in and annoy us?"

Matthew lets his smile slip a bit and tilts his head to the side in thought, one finger on his cheek. "No." At his answer Lina and the rest let out a sigh, it wasn't a cause for more questions. "He's been following all of us around since I met you Mama." Upon the conclusion of Matthew's answer everyone at the table falls over and seems to twitch for a moment before Lina regains her composure to start yelling at Xellos for answers.

"Alright, fine, fine. I'll answer for you what I can."

"Great, so where did Matthew come from?"

"Hmm, well I'm not exactly sure, other than that it is not this world or the over world, but a completely different world than either."

"Alright, then why have you seemingly been following him around without any of us knowing about it?"

"Well you see, Matthew was entrusted to my care by someone very important. I was instructed to lead him to you, Miss Lina, so that you and your friends might teach him."

They all pause to absorb that information and blink in unison.

"By who and for what reason?" The question is growled out by Lina but doesn't seem to affect Xellos at all.

"Well for survival of course. You heard his story of how his people were attacked haven't you. He was left to wander and fend for himself without any means to do so. As for who asked me to bring him to you, that is a secret."

Lina growls and lunges at Xellos across the table they were all sitting at. Amelia had had the forethought to pull Matthew onto her lap and out of harms way as soon as Xellos had started in on his catchphrase. No one at the table was surprised by Lina's actions and Matthew just looked as confused as ever by the whole situation.

Once Lina had settled down the discussion returned once more to Matthew and the Clair Bible.

"It would seem that our only source of answers of any kind would be the Clair Bible."

Lina nods at Zelgadis' conclusion. "Well I guess that's where we'll look for answers then. And to start with we'll head to the last place we know of that one could access the Claire Bible. The Kataart Mountains."


	8. Chapter 8

Once the decision was made to go to the Kataart Mountains in search of the Clair Bible, the group was quick to make plans and arrangements for the journey. Amelia made sure that they had enough food and money to set out on their journey. Gourry was sent out to get a short sword for Matthew to train with. While Lina and Zelgadis made sure they had other supplies they might need, such as camping equipment and a few magic books for beginners borrowed from the libraries in Saillune.

"Uh, hey, Lina, Zelgadis, what's with the books?"

"They're for Matthew."

"Huh? But he doesn't know how to read."

"Then we'll add that to our list of things we'll teach him on the way."

At Gourry's confused look Lina elaborates on what Zelgadis had started to explain.

"Look Gourry, Xellos said the kid was sent to us so we could teach him. And that means teaching him magic. Between Zel, Amelia and myself we can teach him all three types of magic. Throw in the sword training you're already giving him and the kid should have few if any problems surviving on his own."

"But Lina, isn't he staying with us now?"

"Of course he is Gourry. But something about how Xellos has been acting makes me think that eventually Matthew is going to have to go home to his own world. It's like when the overworlders were here, they couldn't have stayed here indefinitely, this world is too different from their own. The same may be true for Matthew. The only thing we know for sure is that right now he needs us and he needs us to teach him as much as we can."

Gourry looks thoughtful for a moment as he appears to be taking in all that Lina has just said. "So what you're saying is that eventually Matthew will have to go back to his world and fend for himself like he was before we found him, right?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I was saying."

"Poor kid, it's too bad he can't stay here. I was really getting attached to him."

"Cheer up Gourry, I'm sure we still have plenty of time with him. And who knows I could be wrong, he could be here to stay."

With that the conversation drifted to lighter subjects as the two continued to get their things together for the journey ahead of them.

By the end of the week they were ready to head out and with Prince Phil waving them off they began their journey to the Kataart Mountains.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew was thoroughly enjoying himself on the trip with his guardians. While they all walked along he would run ahead with his new short sword in hand and practise a few of the stances Gourry had taught him before laughing and running off ahead again. The adults would smile and laugh at Matthew's antics. In the evenings while they ate and prepared to rest for the night, either Lina, Zelgadis or Amelia would give him a lesson in magic in their field of expertise. in the week it took them to reach the village at the base of the mountain range they sought Matthew had been able to cast a few simple spells. They spent the night in the inn before heading out in the morning. Lina had demanded Xellos show himself, after checking with Matthew that he was still hanging around, to show them the way through the forest since they weren't sure how much it may have changed since they were last there.

It takes them a few hours to reach the valley where the dragons live. Once they reach it one of the dragons, a golden dragon, flies down to greet them and to inquire as to why they are there. He seems to take in their appearance before shifting into his human form and revealing himself to be someone they were all familiar with.

"Milgasia!"

"Lina Inverse. I see you are still keeping company with monsters." He glares slightly at Xellos who simply smiles back at him.

"It isn't nice to call people names." The voice was soft and lead to everyone turning their attention to Matthew who was hiding behind Lina like he seems to always do around new people. Milgasia seems to be the most shocked by the child's statement.

"Child, you are right it is not nice to call someone a name that does not fit them. However Xellos truly is a monster, that is what he is. Just as you are human."

Matthew scrunches up his face at Milgasia's counter argument to his statement and nods in understanding of it before speaking again. "But I'm not human. I don't know what I am."

That seemed to catch the dragon off guard and he curiously looks up from the child to Lina and her friends for an answer.

"That's why we came here. We were hoping the Claire Bible would be able to shed some light on just what he is and perhaps some of where he is from even."

"So you once again seek knowledge." He looks to the child once more and nods. "I will take you to it."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes. And if your surprise is from it still being here then it is misplaced. The Claire Bible is still in its place even after the events that took place upon your last visit. Now if you will follow me."

Milgasia turns and leads them along a familiar path to a cliff wall.

"Lina Inverse, you and the child may come. Your friends I'm afraid will need to wait for you here."

Lina takes Matthew's hand in hers and the two follow Milgasia into the cliff face. Once through the barrier Lina tightens her grip on Matthew's hand and tells him not to let go or wander off. He nods and stays close to her side as they move forward through the labyrinth. Eventually they come out and see the softly glowing ball of energy that Lina recognizes as the Claire Bible. At their side appears a shrunken old lady dressed in blue.

"Granny Aqua!"

"Ah, Lina, it is good to see you again. Might I ask what brings you to my sanctuary this time?"

"Yeah, we found this kid." Here she gently brings Matthew in front of her, "And we've only been getting more and more questions about him since we found him. He's really strong, he learns really quickly, and his magical potential is through the roof. We know a few things that we were able to get Xellos to tell us about where he came from, but other than that he's from another world than our own we haven't gotten much. We don't even know how he came to be here. He says that his village was attacked after his caretakers left and everyone was killed except him. The ones that attacked the village seem to have run him out into a frozen wasteland to fend for himself. Oh and Xellos also said he was sent specifically to me to be taught magic and how to survive."

"My, my, you seem to have gotten quite a handful in this little one. I don't know how much help it will be but the Claire Bible will accept your questions and attempt to answer them."

That said Granny Aqua steps aside and allows Lina to approach the orb. Lina carefully puts her hands on either side of the orb and lets her eyes slide closed as she focuses her attention on her questions and the orb itself.

"Lina Inverse. You have come once again seeking knowledge. Speak what you wish to know and I will answer your questions as best I can."

"Alright. What is Matthew? And where is he from?"

"What Matthew is is Vinland, this you already knew. As for where he is from that is also Vinland. Though if you are asking for which plane he is from it is hard to describe such a thing."

"Wait, wait, how can he be both from Vinland and Vinland itself, whatever that means?"

"He is of the earth and the will of the one you call the Lord of Nightmares. He is a being whose very existence encompases the lives of all those that name him 'home'. He is more than he seems while still being who he appears."

Lina sighs in exasperation. "Don't suppose I could get an example of how that would work in this world?"

"It would be as if the kingdom of Saillune were to be represented by a single person. One that would feel all the pain of the land and live for as long as the kingdom were to exist."

Sudden realization of what Matthew is is reflected in Lina's expression before she composes herself to ask one other question that she has after learning all of that.

"If that is the case then his age?"

"His age is exactly as he explained to you. Time does not move differently on the other planes, it is constant."

That last question asked Lina releases the orb and steps away from it before turning to look at Matthew. The boy looks confused and awed at the display of watching Lina converse with the Claire Bible. Lina looks at him and can't help but wonder at all she had just learned. Now she knew that Matthew would need to go back to his world for certain. His world needed him. He wasn't just some random lost child, he was the land on which he lived. He was needed by his people, even if, even if it seemed they did not understand that. She hated that she would have to let him go back to a world that ostracized him for being something so much more than they were. Holding back tears she steps towards her temporary son and embraces him in a tight hug.

"We will do everything we can Matthew. We will teach you so that when you have to go back to your world you won't have to worry about surviving there. We'll teach you to protect yourself." She began to cry knowing that so much of what she was saying would only cause the child, no he was just a baby, to become upset as well.

"Mama?" Matthew wrapped his arms around his weeping mother as he glances up at the dragon looking on at the emotional display.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Lina had calmed down from learning what she had about Matthew, Milgasia leads them out of the labyrinth to where their friends are waiting for them.

"So what did you find out?"

Lina glances over to Zelgadis who had asked the question that was on everyone's mind, even Xellos seems curious about the boy and what Lina had learned.

Lina simply sighs and settles down on a rock, pulling Matthew into her lap and holding him tightly to herself. "A lot of things I wish I had been kept blissfully unaware of."

That answer seemed to make everyone around them only more confused. Matthew however turned and patted Lina's cheek, worry etched onto his small face.

"Mama, are you going to cry again?"

Everyone, except Milgasia, blinks at Matthew's question as Lina shakes her head. "No Matthew I'm not going to cry again."

"Lina?"

"Gourry, remember how Matthew told us his name was Vinland when we first found him?"

Gourry thinks about it for a moment before nodding. "Oh yeah, it sounded weird, like what you would call a kingdom or something."

"That's because it is. Matthew is the representation of a land called Vinland. His life is tied to that land. They way it was described to me was as if there was a person that physically embodied Saillune, felt the pain of the city's people, felt their joy and would live as long as the city stood. That is what Matthew is. He is just that to this Vinland place and he's going to have to go back eventually."

"Miss Lina, do you know why he's here?"

"To learn. To learn how to survive and how to take care of himself."

Zelgadis looks thoughtful for a moment before voicing a question of his own. "How did such a person come to exist then?"

Sighing, Lina looks down at Matthew who is sitting quietly on her lap. "What I was told was that he was born of the Earth and the will of the Lord of Nightmares. So we can fairly assume that Xellos was directed by the Lord of Nightmares to bring him to us. Isn't that right Xellos?"

"Ah, you found me out. But I suppose it does no harm for you to know."

"So the Lord of Nightmares sent this child to you and Gourry?"

"That's what it seems like."

After a bit more talk the group set up camp for the night before heading back to Saillune in the morning. They had tried to get Xellos to tell them how long Matthew was going to be able to stay with them but he had just shook his head and honestly told them he didn't know.

The trip back to Saillune progressed in much the same way as the one to the Kataart Mountains. Once back in Saillune they set up a schedule for Matthew to learn all they could teach him. They also made sure that he had time to simply be a child, knowing that once he went back to his world there would most likely not be time for it in his life.

Time passed and eventually Lina had to explain what she knew about his age since Matthew wasn't growing. The others were a bit surprised but understood. Gourry seemed to be the most upset about it since he understood enough to know Matthew would never really be able to just use a sword to protect himself if he was going to remain so small for an indeterminate amount of time and began to teach him to use a spear.

Due to Matthew's unnatural learning curve it only took him a few years to learn all that Lina, Zelgadis and Amelia could teach him about magic. Lina also took the time to make Matthew a copy of a book of what they taught him so he could continue to master and learn even after he left them. She wrote down everything she knew about magic and how the universe works, even going to so far to have Amelia, Zelgadis and Gourry make contributions. They packed him a bag with clothes that would keep him warm, tools so he wouldn't have to start from scratch and lastly it contained Lina's book. They set it aside for him so that when the time came he would have everything he needed already together.

It was sometime after the fifth year that Matthew had been with them that Xellos appeared with a solemn face and they all knew the time had come. Zelgadis hurried to get the bag they had prepared for Matthew while Lina and Amelia told him their goodbyes. Gourry had gone off as well and returned at the same time as Zelgadis carrying a small sword and spear. They were very high quality and were the perfect size for Matthew, he gave them to the boy that was like a son to him with a few words of encouragement and hope.

Zelgadis gave Matthew his bag and then took off his white cloak and wrapped it around Matthew. It was much too big for the small boy but it would keep him warm. Likewise Amelia unclipped one of her cuffs and secured it to Matthew's arm, telling him to keep it with him to remember her by. Last was Lina, she pulled him tight to her and whispered in his ear about the book in his bag that she had made for him and the forbidden nature of some of the spells she had written about in it. she told him to learn them but to never use them. Matthew whispered his agreement and stepped back to look up at Xellos, holding out a hand to the Monster that had watched over him as a guardian angel would. Xellos himself had grown fond of the child himself and before taking Matthew's hand to lead him away popped the red gem from his staff and passed it to Matthew, telling him to keep it to remember him by. Matthew smiled up at him happily and stowed the gem in his bag before once again reaching up for Xellos' hand. With that action the two vanished, Xellos making a silent promise to find a way to send Matthew's family to be with him someday in the future.

After they had left the realm that Matthew had grown so familiar with they emerged on the astral plane and made their way to a darkness there. In its center stood the golden being that Matthew was able to recognize as the Lord of Nightmares. She beckons him toward her and he slowly approaches.

"My child, you need not be shy I will not hurt you. I wish I could keep you in this world longer but your lands need you in order to be healthy and I can not keep you from them any longer."

"I understand." He pauses for a moment thinking on something before speaking slowly, "Mother?"

The Lord of Nightmares, mother of all things, smiles at the term and pulls Matthew to her in a tight embrace. "My little one, I want you to know that no matter what you are my favorite. I will always be with you, even if you can't see me."

Matthew nods and feels his eyes drooping as sleep begins to overtake him. When he is finally asleep the Lord of Nightmares says a few words and he vanishes, going back to the place he belongs.

"My lord?"

"I know Xellos. When the time comes I want you to gather their souls and bring them to me. One day I will return them to him, as thanks for helping him."

"Of course, my lord."


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew found himself waking up and shivering from the cold. He pulled Zelgadis' cloak closer to himself and looked around. All he could see was snow, the sky was a dark grey with snowflakes whipping about in the bitter wind. Cold and lonely Matthew gathered the snow into a large pile as large as he was, maybe a bit larger. He shaped it into a rough bear shape before reaching into his bag and pulling out the red orb that Xellos had given him. He says a few words and pushes the orb into the bear shaped mound of snow. a few more words and the snow begins to glow. The light dies down and the snow shifts as from beneath it a polar bear cub stands, shaking the snow off himself before plopping down and looking quizzically at Matthew.

"Who are you?"

"I am Matthew and you are Kum."

The bear nods and stands to be at his master's side. Just as he does the snow whipping about in the air seems to thicken and coalesce into a figure. He is a tall and imposing figure wrapped in thick furs with a long beard that seems to be made of icicles. The man radiates a chill that is mind numbing and has Matthew pulling his cloak tighter about himself as he glares up at the man.

"Who are you? And what is it you want?"

The cold man smiles wickedly, "I want you to join me little one. Come with me and I will make sure you never want for anything ever again." He holds out his large hand to the boy.

Matthew glares at the hand then directs his gaze to the man's icy eyes. "No. That is a lie. I would want for my freedom. And there are some things even beyond your power to give. I will not go with you. This land is mine and I would ask that you leave before I make you leave."

The man frowns, retracting his hand. "Very well then. Perhaps you will see reason soon enough. These lands are harsh and I can certainly make them harsher."

Hearing the threat Matthew clasps his hands together and chants out a spell before flinging a ball of fire at the tall cold man with a shout, "Fireball!"

The man manages to dodge the attack and stares with wide eyes at the boy.

"I believe I told you to leave my lands. Now leave or the next one will not miss you."

The imposing man scowls as the snow thickens about him once again and he vanishes.

Alone once again Matthew breathes out into the frigid air. "We should find shelter." That stated the pair sets off into the wilderness in search of somewhere that would offer them shelter.

After several hours of walking they found a forest made of tall pines coated heavily in snow. Once among the trees the wind died down and it was not as bitterly cold as it was in the open. It had gotten darker as they walked and now the skies were clearing up to reveal colorful lights dancing in the skies above them. Matthew stared at them in awe for a long while before the cold of standing still began to seep into his skin. Shivering, he looks about and spots a few logs and stumps. Going over to them he shifts them around and digs into the snow under them to create a cavern big enough for him and his bear. The two climb in and Matthew gets out a few of the things he had in his bag to keep warm and pulls them on and around them as best he can to keep them from the cold. Once bundled up and warm Matthew lets sleep take him.

At dawn the light of the early morning sun peaks into their little hole in the snow and causes Matthew to groan before moving to get out. He wanted to sleep more but his belly was begging for food and he didn't have any in his bag. Looking around he spots some animal trails through the snow and follows them to what appears to be a bush with many red berries on it. A quick spell to check if they were safe and he begins to pluck a few and eat them, staining his fingers red from the juice as well as his lips and cheeks. Having eaten his fill he heads back to the snow cave he had built to rouse Kum so the two could continue. the sun was still low in the sky and it didn't look like it would be rising much further, which to Matthew meant they were very far to the north.

Once he had gathered Kum he calculated the general direction of south and began to head that direction. The traveled for several days before the snows began thin. Weeks later and the sun was finally reaching a good ways into the sky before beginning its descent. There were plenty of lakes, ponds, streams and rivers on their way south and Matthew was able to fish, hunt and gather berries. From time to time he would see evidence of people but always shied away from them, fearing they would not be friendly, like the ones that had banished him to begin with. Eventually the land began to become rougher, hillier and more mountainous. It was in this terrain that he encountered his native people for the second time in his life. The group he encountered was small, just three or four men, they seemed to have been hunting when they spotted him. At first the two groups just stared at each other before Matthew backed up slightly, unable to disguise his fear. The men whispered amongst themselves, 'Uvlubiaq miqjiqtuq.' They pointed at him and seemed to reach some sort of conclusion before one of them reached into the bag that he was carrying and pulled out a smaller bag and held it out to Matthew. a few more words were said as the bag was set down and the men seemed to back away in reverence. Once the men were gone Matthew approached the bag and peaked inside. It was full of dried meat and fruits. Snatching up the bag Matthew decided that not all of the people in his lands were bad and that perhaps he could learn to trust some of them.

That conclusion reached he decided to stay in the area he had come to and set about finding a place to build a shelter He found a crack i the side of a mountain large enough for him and Kum to squeeze through. Once through he found himself in a medium sized cave high enough for a grown man to stand with his hands outstretched above him and long enough for the same man to lay down fully stretched out in any direction. Matthew set his bag down at the back of the cave before squeezing back out and surveying the area outside the cave. There were several tall pines littering the ground with needles and giving off a wonderful earthy smell. The ground gently sloped away from the cave entrance but was mostly level. Deciding on the spot Matthew set about gathering stones and marking trees. as he went about this work he thought about his family. They had expected him to need to know how to build a shelter and showed him many techniques, some of which he had practiced. Now he was putting what they had worked so hard to teach him to use and he was ever more grateful to them.

The next several days were spent laying out a foundation for his home and cutting down trees for the walls. He decided to have the house back up against the cliff face that the cave was in so he could use the cave if it became necessary for warmth. Slowly the house began to take form.

One day while he was working the logs that would be the walls of his house he heard voices of approaching men and ceased his work. He looked up to find the same hunters he had encountered weeks ago staring at him and his half finished house in surprise. They whispered amongst themselves again before one of them nodded and they left another bag of food for him. Matthew was still surprised by the kind act but did not turn it down and went back to his task.

More time passed and Matthew had finished his house. It was quite quaint and built to his size. The roof was pitched so as to direct rainwater away from the cliff. The bottom edge had a trench that led water off to the side where it would collect in a stone cistern he had made and dug into the ground, it was covered by several planks of wood aside from where rain water could enter it to prevent debris from collecting in it. On the opposite side of the house the roof extended out a few extra feet to cover what would soon be a woodpile. Steps led up to the door which opened into a single room with a loft. There was a fireplace with a stone hearth and a small ladder leading to the loft which had a railing. The loft contained what would make up his bed and the railing was to prevent him from rolling out. The back wall of the house was where the cave opening was located. Matthew had widened it slightly and covered it with a door, building shelves inside for food storage.

With everything in order Matthew smiled proudly. It may not have been the most beautiful or elegant house but it was his home and, he argued, he could always improve it with time as he learned more through his experiences.

During the second half of the houses construction Matthew had noticed more people coming by and leaving offerings of food to him, some had even left trinkets and clothing, even a pair of sturdy, but soft and warm, leather boots. Matthew accepted the gifts and did his best to thank those bringing them. But neither party could speak the other's language.

As the years went by Matthew settled into his new home, making changes to it here and there as he learned new skills and was able to improve on the original design. The native villagers of the area continued to come by and leave him gifts and Matthew in return began to offer them things in return. When he first offered them a gift they had at first been confused as to why the child was willing to share with them when in their eyes he was a god, a spirit. But eventually they discovered that he was humble despite his position above them in their eyes.

One day a girl was brought before Matthew, her parents were distraught as she had fallen and badly injured her leg and now it had become infected. They brought an offering and begged for Matthew to save their child. Despite the language barrier Matthew used his magic to heal the girl and save her life. The act was seen as a miracle and Matthew was praised.

More years passed and Matthew continued to have contact with the villagers, finally learning their language and acting a hermit shaman to the people there. He liked this life it was good and he found he was never lonely. When he had first learned the villager's language he had been surprised to find that they had been calling him 'Star Child'. He never disputed the claim, he didn't know how else to describe himself to them and felt that they could call him whatever they wanted.

Generations passed and Matthew found himself growing restless. He loved his home but he felt something was calling him from the direction of the sunrise. Growing unnerved by the feeling Matthew packed his things and asked the villagers to watch after his home, explaining that he would return but did not know how long his journey would take. They agreed and bid him farewell and gave him gifts of food and clothing, braiding beads into his hair so he would always remember them.

Once he had left the village and his home Matthew began to wander with Kum, never staying in anyone place for more than a few months. They would occasionally come across people, some would treat him as a spirit and others would curse him a demon. Eventually they made his way to the sea and he began to wander along the coast. They eventually reached a spot that seemed familiar. There were the ruins of long forgotten walls of stone and wood and Matthew realized this was the settlement he had lived in during his first few months of life. He remembered the settlers that had cared for him and built a simple monument to them, engraving it with a message of remembrance. He wished he had learned to write in their language but he did what he could.

With that task completed Matthew and Kum began to travel south along the coast and continue their wanderings. From time to time they would wander close to their home and would stop by to see how things were and how the village was doing. He was always welcomed back with a feast and after staying a few months would continue on with new clothes and shoes to wander some more.

This was how he spent countless generations, learning his lands and discovering who he was. But then one spring as he was wandering near the coast he felt an odd pull on his soul and though he could not place it he followed it until he spotted a small boy, not much younger in appearance than him and dressed in a white gown. The boy had blonde hair and fair skin and seemed to be just waking up from a deep sleep. Matthew knelt by the boy and touched his shoulder. As soon as he did he felt an odd connection to him and knew that this boy was like him. This boy was birthed of the same lands, and yet not. He was warmer than Matthew had been and so Matthew concluded he must be there to represent the land south of what he claimed as his own.

When the boy opened his eyes to reveal a blue as bright as the sky Matthew smiled at him and spoke, greeting him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alfred! Alfred!" Matthew was searching frantically for his younger brother. after the boy had woken up Matthew had taken him in and taught him what he could but his brother was always running off. He seemed to have limitless amounts of energy. Matthew normally didn't mind that though. It was just that lately Matthew had noticed the native people in both his lands and his brother's had become more hostile, more ready to attack and less accepting of those they saw as different. He also had heard whispers of others that looked like themselves coming from across the sea in large wooden vessels. Matthew was curious about the rumors he was hearing and had brought them both closer to the coast to see if they were possibly Danmark and Norge, returned to find him again. But before he could determine that he had to find his brother before someone with hostile intentions could.

A giggle echoed in the forest and Matthew bolted to follow it. He knew it had to be Alfred. As he approached a clearing he spotted Alfred in a bush and was about to go out and get him when he saw three strangers. None of them looked familiar, though he could feel they were like himself and Alfred. He worried what might happen if they saw his brother but realized too late that they already had. He held tightly to Kum as he began to pull to go towards the other boy but stopped when he realized Matthew wasn't moving. Matthew watched as the smallest of the three strangers left, leaving the other two bickering and it reminded Matthew of how Lina and Gourry would always fight with one another. Eventually he watched as his brother approached the stranger that was currently sitting on the ground crying and patted his arm to sooth him. After that he saw the man scoop up his brother and hold him tight. It caused Matthew's heart to clench knowing that his brother would not be coming back with him but staying with this other man. Hurt but understanding Matthew turned and left, returning to his lands.

It was while he was wandering the southern coast of his lands that Matthew spotted one of the large vessels that was bringing the strangers across the sea. It didn't look the same as he remembered Danmark and Norge using but he approached it anyway in the hopes that they might be there. He saw several people milling about the shore, unloading supplies and generally doing work. He snuck into the area they had inhabited to look around when he felt the presence of another like himself and turned to find himself face to face with one of the same men that had taken his brother in. Though this was the taller of the two, the one that seemed upset that Alfred had gone with the other man.

"Ah, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici? Un garcon a perdu peu a la recherche de son papa?"

Matthew stared at the man in confusion before speaking. "I don't speak whatever language you are speaking in." He hoped the man knew the language he was using, it was the one that Norge and Danmark had used when they first found him and he hoped it was something universally known by their kind.

"Ah, oui, I am sorry about that. I was just so happy to have found a little nation like yourself. That snob England said he already had laid claim to America when he chose him over moi."

Matthew scrunched up his face at hearing about this 'England' and his laying claim to 'America', though it made him slightly angry when he realized America is what they called his brother.

"You've found me then." Matthew made to turn and leave but was stopped when he felt himself being picked up and hugged tightly.

"Ohonhonhon. Little Kanata why are you trying to leave so suddenly. I will be your papa now and take care of you. Such a sweet little boy."

Matthew struggled to be released but he couldn't get any leverage to free himself of the clingy man. "Let me down."

"Hmm, but why, mon fils? Do you not like Papa's embrace?"

MAtthew struggled for a moment more before slumping in defeat. "You're not my 'Papa' and I refuse to call you that."

The blonde man holding him pouting slightly. "Fine then I can be your granfrere, your big brother, oui?"

That didn't seem so bad, he was getting tired of only have Kum as a constant companion and it might be interesting to see if his new 'big brother' knew anything about what had happened to Norge and Danmark.

"Alright 'granfrere' it is, now let me down."

"Non, I think I will keep you, though we should get you some new clothes, these rags you are wearing make you look like a savage."

Matthew didn't say anything in response as he was carried off to a tent and simply seethed quietly at the insult to his clothes. They had been a gift from his villagers to him the last time he had visited. It was no wonder these strangers were disliked by the natives so much if they called them savages and looked down on them for it.

Once in the tent the man set Matthew down and began to remove his clothes. Matthew jumped back from him glaring.

"My clothes are perfectly fine."

The man frowns at him and tries to grab him again but Matthew evades him.

"Come now Kanata. I can not have my charge looking like some savage beast."

"My clothes are fine, they're warm and practical."

The man frowns but gives in with a shrug. "I suppose I can not argue with that."

As Matthew watched the man settled down he too relaxed.

"You keep calling me 'Kanata'?"

"Oui, that is what my people call this land that you represent."

Matthew is thoughtful for a moment then nods in understanding. "Then what is it that they call you?"

"Ohonhonhon, how silly of me to have forgotten to introduce myself. My people call me France."

"France. And where is the land you represent, the land from which you and your people come from?"

"Well it is far to the east, across the ocean. You seem rather knowledgeable for a newly born nation."

Matthew blinks at this statement, not aware until now that he was assumed to be newly born. He assumed it had to do with his young appearance, knowing he had not aged since he was first found. Learning this though he did not correct France, instead he realized he could use this information to his advantage, wouldn't Lina be proud. Though there was one downside to keeping his true age a secret from France, he would never be able to flat out ask about Danmark and Norge. He just hoped that one day he would be in a position to learn about what had happened to them.

That night Matthew stayed with France in his tent and the next morning learned that France was building a small settlement nearby that his people were calling Quebec. He stayed with Matthew for the next several months as the small settlement was built. He taught him French, his language, and told him about the world. Matthew listened and learned. He learned about the man, England, that had taken in and claimed his brother and his rivalry with France. When Kum came into the camp looking for Matthew after a few days France and his people had panicked until Matthew managed to explain that Kum was his friend. France still seemed a bit wary of the bear but did not protest his joining them.

Winter came and the settlers and France did not take well to the cold. Matthew did his best to subtly help them through the winter but the place they had chosen to build on was atop a seaside cliff and caught the worst of the cold winds blowing in from the sea. They were stubborn though and toughed it out and eventually spring came. Once it did France and a few of his men began to prepare for a journey home. France promised that he would return and that Matthew should not worry. Matthew nodded and watched as the ship set sail until it was gone from site. Once it was gone he looked over the settlement he had been left in. France had had a house built specifically for him but he would never call it home. He had asked some of the settlers to look after him and make sure he was safe and happy. The whole situation reminded him sadly of the last settlement he had been left in and how tragically that had ended.

Letting out a sigh Matthew headed back to his home, he gathered a few things together and assembled them to resemble a child much the same size and shape as himself. Then he chanted the words and gave it life creating a golem replica of himself. He instructed it to act as he would until he got back so as to not worry or alert the settlers, before packing a bag and slipping out. Kum tried to follow him but he ordered him to stay behind so the golem didn't mess up. Kum was not happy to be left behind but obeyed regardless.

Once outside the walls of the settlement Matthew hastened to the west where his little cottage lay in the mountains. He wasted little time in his journey and within a month had made it nearly to the foothills of the mountains. Another week had him coming to the village, his village, and being greeted by the people there. They began to prepare a feast to celebrate but he shook his head, explaining he could not stay long enough. Things in the East were changing quickly and he was needed there. His people understood and he left to his cottage to gather what he had come for. Entering the house he realized how small it was in comparison to the large house France had built him. This house was scaled so he could do things for himself while the house France had built was built for someone of an adult's size. Moving quickly about he gathered his gifts from his family, his sword and spear, the cloak Zelgadis had once worn now worn and patched but still warm, Amelia's cuff with the crystal on it and lastly he packed Lina's book that she had made for him. These things had been left in his home for as long as it had stood, he had never traveled with them for fear they would be damaged. Now though he was not sure when he would be able to return here and thus he wanted to take these things back with him to keep them close.

As he left his home he took one long last look at it over his shoulder before heading to the village to say his goodbyes. The people of the village gave him praise and gifts, food and new boots for the journey back to the East. They saw him off as he left them behind and made his way back to Quebec. It was another month before he reached the gates of the settlement and he quietly snuck back to his house there, pleased to see the golem doing what he had made it to do. Once he had returned he summoned the golem to him and dispelled it, returning it to the mundane items it had been created from. Done with that he went about stashing his treasures away in the bottom of his wardrobe.

After that life became a routine and eventually France did return, just as he had said. He brought with him more settlers and news of other settlements being built. That was when France did the strangest thing Matthew had ever heard of. He took matthew into the hallway of the house and had him stand with his back to it before taking a piece of wax and marking the wall with his height.

"There, now we can see how much you grow during my visits away from you."

"Grow?" Matthew was confused by the concept, in all his years he had never grown. So why now was France so convinced he would.

"Oui, now that my people are settling here you should begin to grow. It may take some time but you will see, soon you will be big enough to not need nannies and governesses to look after you."

Matthew nodded in understanding and in the years that followed whenever France would visit he would mark on the hallway wall how much Matthew had grown. generations passed and Matthew now looked to be seven and aside from insisting that he continue to wear the beads in his hair he was dressing like the other colonists rather than the 'savages' living in the wilds of his lands. He still preferred practical clothes over the flouncy clothes France would bring back for him from his country and helping the servants out around the house, despite France telling him such things were beneath him.

Then everything seemed to change. France left early from one of his visits when a messenger came with news of war with England. Not long after he left Matthew began to feel pain like he had never felt before and news reached them that British soldiers from the American colonies were marching on them and likewise Canadian colonists were attacking British forts in Appalachia. It was the first time Matthew had felt war and he hated it. When the marching soldiers reached the walls of Quebec he was thankful for the location on top of the cliff though he still wanted to make them all leave as their hostile intentions so close to his center, his heart, was giving him the worst pain of the whole war. He prayed for his big brother to return and fight them off but he knew France was busy elsewhere fighting England on the main battle ground, he understood that this conflict in the colonies was only a small part of the whole war. Matthew was tempted to use magic to drive off the invaders, but feared their retaliation and just what the spells might do to him. Succeeding might mean self harm and being labeled a witch or worse he might be sent to the front lines to decimate entire armies, and he did not think he could bear to inflict such harm on another of his kind. Failure would mean the overrunning of his capital and his capture. No magic was not an option he could afford.

Eventually the siege broke and the British soldiers stormed the city. Matthew whimpered in pain as fighting broke out in the streets. Before long he was being dragged out into the streets by soldiers dressed in red. The lead him out of the city though he fought to stay. Knowing it was futile in his weakened state he commanded Kum to protect his treasures as he was thrust onto a ship that set sail South along the coast. In a week they were pulling into a harbor and docking. Matthew stared in awe. Certainly Quebec had been large, a city even, but it was nothing compared to the city he was seeing now. It sprawled out across the land around the natural harbor created by a river mouth and there were no walls to protect it and if there were they had long since been expanded past. Matthew wondered why he had been brought to the metropolis as the soldiers led him off the boat, he still was not feeling his full strength returning and assumed things were staying relatively the same in his lands, and through the streets to a large house. It was larger than the house he had in Quebec but only slightly and the houses on either side of it were about the same. The soldiers led him to the door before one of them knocked and a portly black woman answered and led them inside.

"Mattie!"

Matthew suddenly found himself being picked up and swung around by a boy that looked about ten. Looking up he saw familiar blonde hair and sky blue eyes and had to blink at how much older his younger brother looked in comparison to himself.

As Alfred put him down Matthew saw the soldiers talking to the woman that had let them in before leaving. Alfred kept yammering on about everything and anything, excited, it seemed, to have his brother back in his life. He led Matthew up a set of stairs and into a room full of toys and other childish things. In a pause Alfred took to breath Matthew interrupted him.

"Alfred?"

"Huh, what is it Mattie?"

"Alfred, why am I here? Those men they took me from my house, my city and brought me here. They hurt me and I couldn't fight back. I still feel weak. Please, tell me what is going on?"

Alfred grew quiet and scuffed his feet against the floor.

"There's a war going on, between England and France. I think England must be winning if you're here. He told last time he was visiting that the soldiers had made it to Quebec, and that that was where you were staying. He told me that as soon as his men took the city they were going to find you and bring you here to stay until he had a chance to come and assess you himself."

Matthew stared at his brother in shock. What he was saying was that France was losing and that meant he was being taken away from him. Matthew wasn't especially attached to France but he hated that he was being treated as nothing more than property. And what if France had been the one winning. Would Alfred have been the one feeling this pain and being dragged from his home to be forced to live with him. It was then he did something he hadn't done in centuries, not since he had been forced to leave behind the only people he could call his family, aside from Alfred, and cried. He fell to his knees in tears, heavy sobs choking past his lips as the realization that everything he was and everything he had was not really his. He was a pawn, the property of more powerful and older nations that wanted to dominate the Earth.

As the realization struck him and he broke down crying Alfred seemed to panic slightly He didn't know how to help his brother, he didn't even understand why he suddenly was so upset. He assumed it had to be because he had been taken from France and he tried to comfort the older, but younger looking, boy. Eventually Matthew was able to calm down and Alfred handed him a handkerchief to wipe the tears and snot from his face.

"Don't worry Mattie, you'll like it here. I promise."

"Alfred?"

"Yeah Mattie?"

"England, did you tell him I was older than you while you were with him?"

Alfred blinks but shakes his head. "No, it never came up. Why?"

"Good, don't. Let him think of me whatever he wants, it's easier to let them all think I'm not as old as I am."

Alfred gives Matthew a confused look, nodding in agreement, even if he didn't understand it all.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yes."

"How old are you really?"

Matthew opens his mouth to answer but stops. "I don't know, I never really bothered to count, older than you for sure, countless generations perhaps."

Alfred looks on in awe before the servant woman comes to call them down for dinner and the two head off to the dinning room to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

It was only a few weeks after Matthew came to stay with Alfred that England returned to the house. Alfred ran right up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Matthew hung back a bit. He was still upset and not feeling well due to the happenings in his lands. Also he was worried about Kum. England looked up from Alfred to take in the other boy and noticed he seemed to be wearing some of Alfred's hand me downs.

"Ah, Canada. It's good to see you arrived safely. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good sir. What is the state of things in my lands?"

England nods, "Things seem to be going well the French soldier are pulling out and there is less fighting now. You should begin to feel better over the next few months. I'm sorry that this war had to affect you so much, but it couldn't be helped I'm afraid. Did the soldiers let you bring any of your things with you?"

Matthew shakes his head.

"I see, well I suppose that can't be helped. Once things settle down in the North I'll take you to get your things, until then I suppose we will need to get you some clothes in the least to last you till then."

"Does this mean we're going shopping?"

"Yes Alfred, it does."

"Awesome! Come on Mattie let's get our jackets and shoes!" Alfred grabs Matthew's hand and drags him up the stairs to their bedrooms. england chuckles and settles in to wait for them to return. He doesn't have to wait long before Alfred is charging down the stairs pulling Matthew behind him. They stop in front of England, Alfred grinning widely and Matthew smiling shyly, his brother's good mood being infectious.

"Alright boys, one thing before we head out to get Canada his own things." England states, hands on his hips and looking rather stern. "I believe a proper introduction is in order."

Matthew and Alfred look confused for a moment then Alfred grins widely, realizing what England meant.

"Oh right, right."

"I know you know me as 'England' and that name is all well and good in privacy, but I am also called Arthur. Now I know Alfred has probably already told you his name, though where he got it from I'm not sure since he insisted I call him that from the moment we met." Matthew glances at Alfred and he winks at his brother. "So I don't suppose the Frog gave you a name other than 'Canada'?"

Matthew shakes his head as he speaks. "He didn't but I like the name Matthew."

"Ah, alright then Matthew it is then. It is a pleasure to meet you Matthew. Come on then let's go."

Arthur led the way out the door and down the street as Matthew thought about what had just happened. He looked at Arthur and Alfred and saw how the two were both smiling and he wondered if this was how things were meant to be between them. Sometimes he wished he had had a gift for divination while learning magic, then he could just take the time to divine where things were going. He supposed though, that is it was better he didn't since it would possible change things in his favor and lead to a mess of problems he didn't want to deal with. Yes, magic in this world was seen as a dark and dangerous power, especially by those from Europe that called themselves Christian.

"Hurry up Mattie!"

Matthew saw that Alfred and Arthur had gotten quite a ways ahead of him and ran to catch up to them. He realised that even if his life was changing it may not be for the worst, but perhaps for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur kept his promise. As soon as things settled in the North he went with Matthew to gather his things. Matthew happily burst into the house that France had built for him and called out for Kum, confusing Arthur greatly until the small bear came barreling into Matthew. Matthew was more than happy to catch the small white bear and hold him close and tight.

"Kum! I missed you so much."

"Missed you too."

Kum looked over Matthew's shoulder and saw Arthur, nudging Matthew to explain the presence of the other.

"Kum, this is England, or Arthur. He's the one I've been staying with, him and Alfred."

"Oh."

"Come on, help me get our things, we're going back with Arthur to stay at Alfred's house."

Matthew sets Kum down and the two go down a hall to where Matthew's room is located and matthew locates the chest at the foot of his bed that he had had made to hold his treasures. He had spelled it so it wouldn't be disturbed by the curious maids or thieves. Now however he dispelled that so he could take it with him. Slowly he opens the chest and inspects its contents, looking fondly on the items carefully placed within. Leaving it open he turns to his wardrobe and gathers a few of the clothes he had there. Most of what France had bought him were stuffy clothes that he couldn't stand, his time living with his brother and Arthur had shown him that they were both much more relaxed about what they wore, being more practical.

Arthur watched as Matthew gathered some of his clothes, curious about the chest he had left open, he assumed to put the clothes away in. He had seen as Matthew gazed into the chest with a wistful look in his eyes. stepping into the room he looks into the chest and is confused by what he sees. Most prominent in the chest is the small sword and spear, next he noticed the strange book that reminded him of his magic tomes that he left in his basement in London, there was also a small set of strange clothes that Arthur almost recognized the style of before Matthew appeared at his side and dropped his clothes into the chest. Matthew then turned a stern look on the older man, looking like he wanted to say something to him but held his tongue to fold and pack his clothes.

"Matthew?"

Matthew stayed silent as he folded his clothes to make them all fit. Arthur looked to Kum thinking he might have an explanation and for the first time noticed the strangeness of the bear. He had noted it could speak but there was something about this creature that was unnatural. It took him a moment but he was finally able to recognize the old and strange magic that made up the animal. As understanding bloomed in his eyes he glanced back to Matthew.

"Matthew? Where did you get this bear?"

Matthew tensed at Arthur's question, was he found out. France had never even been suspicious, yet here was this man he had barely gotten to know and he was suspecting things he shouldn't.

Matthew did not answer.

"Matthew?" Still silence was his answer. "Matthew I will not begrudge you if it is from magic that he was born."

That had Matthew stilling his hands and looking up at Arthur with some shock. He could see the honesty in Arthur's eyes and turned back to his still hands.

"I made him. Not long after I came to be here. I was lonely and so I made him from the snow."

"And you breathed life into him?"

Matthew nods and returns to folding his things.

"Where did you learn to do such a thing?"

Matthew was silent for a long moment until he had folded the last article and Arthur thought he was going to remain silent as his answer once again.

"Where I learned it I can not explain. You wouldn't understand anyway."

Arthur furrowed his brow before nodding. If Matthew did not wish to share this knowledge with him he would not force him to, perhaps with time. Until then, "Matthew would you let me teach you some of my magic?"

Matthew was just closing the lid on his chest when Arthur asked his question. It startled Matthew and his head shot up to lock gazes with Arthur.

"Would you really teach me?"

Arthur smiles and nods, "Of course."

"But... I thought."

"You thought magic was treated only with fear in our eyes and feared ever showing your talent. I understand that. When I was young, I too felt the same fear. I grew up surrounded by magics, it wasn't until France came to my lands that the magic I knew so well was treated with disdain. I take it the same is true for you."

Matthew reaches up the the few beads still remaining in his hair and how France had tried to remove them saying they were a savage thing and he was above that. Arthur caught the motion and noticed for the first time the beads tied into Matthew's hair, just behind his ear.

He raises a brow in question, "What are those you have there?"

Matthew cups them protectively, suddenly looking frightened that Arthur would try to remove the beads from his hair as France had.

"I will not take them from you I am just curious. I've seen similar things on some of your natives. They too are your people, aren't they? France tried to force you to forget them, didn't he?"

Matthew nods, "He took most of them from me. They were important to me and he wouldn't understand that."

"Don't worry I won't make you remove them. They are a part of who you are." Arthur was beginning to suspect things about Matthew but had no way to voice those suspicions, instead he held them in the back of his mind and let the two of them fall into silence as Arthur went about helping Matthew to pack those items he wanted to take with him.

Before long Matthew had everything he wanted and he went to grab his chest. Arthur made to take it instead but Matthew cut him off.

"I can carry it."

"Are you sure, it must be rather heavy?"

Matthew smirks, by now he was well aware that Arthur knew how strong his brother was, "YOu don't think Alfred is the only one with that unnatural strength do you?" With that he heaved the chest up and began to walk from the room with it.

Arthur watched after him in shock and wondered if France had ever bore witness to the strength in the child he called his son. Though Arthur was beginning to suspect that there was more to this boy than anyone had ever thought.

Despite the strangeness of it Arthur followed Matthew as he carried the chest out of the house and down the street toward the gates and then the ship, Kum following between them. Yes, Arthur was certain there was something the boy was hiding from them all and perhaps, as strange as it sounded, Matthew was older than they suspected. He thought back on what he had seen in the chest and in particular the strange clothes carefully preserved inside. They resembled something worn centuries ago in Europe but how would Matthew have gotten them. Perhaps with time he would learn the answers to his questions. For now he would teach Matthew what he could and take care of him so he could grow.


	15. Chapter 15

After they had returned to Boston, Arthur bid farewell to the brothers, explaining that he had things to attend to in London and that he would return in a few months. Arthur had plans to prove to Matthew that he would not make him give up his native people and would place down policies to protect them. He also needed to get a few of his magic tomes so he could teach Matthew when he returned. He'd also need to see that a new capitol was selected for the Canadian colonies so that Matthew could have his own house and not have to share constantly with his brother.

Once Arthur had left Matthew and Alfred began to spend a lot of their spare time together. Matthew was being taught English and was learning it rather quickly as was to be expected. He was also feeling himself grow in both stature and health as he felt British colonist beginning to move into his lands. They created new settlements and outposts and it made Matthew happy to know the pain of war was being forgotten.

Alfred began to take Matthew out of the city and into the surrounding forest to play and the brothers would laugh and enjoy themselves. One day while they were rough housing Alfred skidded to a stop before a cliff just as the edge gave way. With a cry he reached up and was able to grab a tree root. Matthew rushed to the cliff and glanced down to see Alfred dangling just out of his reach with a good hundred foot drop below him.

"Alfred!"

"Matthew!"

The root jerked and gave some under Alfred's weight, it wouldn't hold him for much longer. Alfred looked up at his brother with wide, terrified eyes.

"Matthew, I'm scared. Hu hurry and get help!"

Matthew saw Alfred's grip and the root both giving way and knew that if he left to get help it wouldn't return in time, no there was only one option, he just hoped Alfred wouldn't be too freaked out by it.

"Levitation!" Matthew felt the magic encircle him and lift him up before he willed himself to go down to where Alfred was watching him with eyes even wider in fear at the strange display. "Take my hand Alfred, quickly."

Hesitantly Alfred reaches out and takes Matthew's hand just as the root gives out and breaks off completely. Matthew gives a grunt but manages to bring both of them safely back onto the cliff. Cautiously Matthew lets go of Alfred's hand and looks at him, praying his brother doesn't react too badly. As soon as Matthew sets him down and releases his hand Alfred backs away from him till his back hits a tree, eyes still wide. He winces from a cut on his knee but most of his attention on his brother who is looking to him for a reaction or response.

"Wha what was that? Matthew?"

"I, that was magic."

"Magic? That's, Matthew you're not a witch are you? Only witches use magic, its evil."

Matthew curls up slightly, this was what he was afraid of. Being judged like this. Even though he was expecting the response, it still stung to have Alfred treat him like this.

"Is it evil to use that power to help someone you care about? Alfred if I hadn't you would have fallen before I could have gotten back with help."

It was then Matthew noticed the cut on Alfred's knee and he edged closer, hoping to inspect the wound.

Meanwhile Alfred is working through what Matthew had asked him, when he saw Matthew edging closer to him and tried to back up through the tree behind him. Matthew frowns at Alfred's reaction and whispers the healing spell under his breath, it causes his hand to glow softly as he lays it on Alfred's knee.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alfred. Just let me treat your knee before it gets infected."

Alfred winces at the touch but stills as he feels the wound tingle. He watches as Matthew pulls his hand back to reveal his knee free of any wound and stares in wonder at first his knee and then at Matthew.

"How?"

"Magic, it doesn't have to be something used for evil. It can be used to help others, for good. People just tend to fear what they don't understand."

Alfred sits in silence for a moment before shifting to sit up a bit more.

"Is that why you won't tell Arthur you're older than me?"

Matthew nods. "Its better if they think I'm younger than you or even just the same age. They aren't ready for the truth yet."

Alfred nods before the brothers get up and head back to their house. There they are surprised to find Arthur had returned and they greeted him with tight hugs and smiles. He brought them news of the new policies that would be set into place regarding the gaining of Canada in the British Empire. He told Alfred of the ceasing of expansion into a newly acquired territory in the Northwest parts of his lands. Alfred didn't seem happy about that news and he was even less happy when he learned of new taxes to pay for the war that had just ended.

Matthew was informed that he would have a new capital, that was yet to be determined and when it was he would have a house built there for him. he was also informed that while English would soon be the primary language in his lands The French colonists that had been there prior to the war would not be forced to learn English unless they wanted to, though Arthur would require Matthew to learn the language. Matthew took it in stride. To encourage growth in the North there would be no new taxes imposed in the Canadian colonies. Alfred didn't like this and scoffed that it wasn't fair that he had to pay more in taxes while his brother was getting off easy. It sparked off the first fight of many between Alfred and Arthur and Matthew was left trying to play peacemaker. It failed and the two ended up seething at each other for the next several days.

Time went on and Matthew was told that his house was being built in a settlement called York. He was expecting a tearful goodbye from Alfred but instead he only received a cold shoulder and a distant wave as he set off for his new house in his new capital.

Once he was settled into his new house Arthur began to come by for visits and would teach him his magic. Matthew enjoyed these visits and found himself actually growing fond of the older man. He wasn't scared of him for his ability and even seemed to share it. On one of his visits he brought along some fairies he was friends with Matthew was in awe of them and more then happy to greet and entertain them. Some of them even decided to stay behind and live with Matthew.

Matthew also noticed he was growing again, more rapidly than before. But he also heard news that Alfred wasn't growing, he seemed to have reached a plateau in his development due to Arthur's restriction on expansion to protect the lands set aside for the native people of both their lands. He was also hearing of more and more hostility toward the British from the American colonists and it worried him as he heard whispers of revolution and war. He tried to write his brother and urge him to not act rashly but his only responses were that Alfred was tired of being treated like a child when he was nearly a man and disgruntled words concerning Arthur's policies stunting his growth.

It was in the summer of 1776 that word reached him of war officially being declared by the American colonies against the British Empire. Matthew was shocked and concerned that Arthur would ask for his help in subduing his brother. The only news he got from Arthur though was that he should continue as he was Arthur sounded so sure that he could knock back Alfred and discipline him once this whole mess was dealt with.

The war continued for several years, longer than anyone was expecting. The French had come to the aid of the American colonists, lending them money and weapons and providing training for their soldiers. Matthew began to worry about what France was planning and decided to sneak out from York to investigate what was happening for himself. Creating a doppelganger golem as he had when he had first been living with France he left his capital and headed South. Upon reaching Valley Forge he snuck about the outskirts of the camp and listened for any information on France or his brother.

It was while he was focused on the camp that he failed to notice that someone was sneaking up on him until it was too late and he was grabbed from behind. His assailant wrestled him out into the open where several soldier came to aid in his capture. Before long he was bond and being paraded through the camp by the pale soldier that had jumped him until they reached a grander tent than the rest and he was dragged in.

"Prussia, mon ami, what I thought you went to rest."

So it was a nation that had caught him by surprise.

"Ja, well I just thought you might like to meet the little spy that Brit sent to scout us."

Matthew scowled at the pale nation and was tempted to cast a fireball in his direction but stopped when one of the others in the tent spoke up and came into his view.

"Mattie!"

"Alfred!" He was shocked to see his brother he looked to be twelve or thirteen, older than himself still in appearance and it seemed both brothers were shocked to see one another.

"What are you doing here Mattie? England didn't really send you to spy on me did he?"

Matthew glances around and stands up straighter as he sees France standing next to a tall aristocrate in a general's uniform. There were a few other officers in the tent with them as well but Matthew let his eyes drift back to his brother before answering him.

"No I came on my own, England doesn't even know I'm here. I was worried about you Alfred, I wanted to see with my own eyes how you were doing."

"You were worried about me?" Alfred steps closer to him and glances to Prussia, silently asking him to release the hold he had on the ropes binding his brother. Prussia releases him and Alfred steps forward breaking the ropes and pulling them away. "You don't need to worry Mattie. I'm fine, a bit sore from some of the battles but it will all be worth it once we win and I'm free." Matthew sees how his brother's eyes sparkle with hope for a bright future and he doesn't doubt him.

"Mattie you should come with me. Together we could easily beat England. I know it, I know with you at my side..."

"No." Matthew interrupts Alfred and backs away from him. He had seen a gleam in his eyes, one he had been worried about seeing in France's eyes and even England's if they ever learned the extent of what he could do. Alfred didn't know all that Matthew could do but apparently what he did know was enough. "I won't do that, not to you and not Arthur. I can't Alfred, what you're asking me to do, I won't."

Alfred looks shocked at Matthew's decline and declaration. He steps forward, suddenly angry, and grabs Matthew by his shoulders, shaking him. "Why, why won't you? Matthew! I've seen what you can do, it would be so easy for you..."

"Stop it!" Matthew shouts, eyes wide and for the first time in centuries he is scared. "Alfred, think about what you are asking me to do? It is one thing to save a life but a completely different thing to use that same power against another. I am sure that in your eyes it seems like it would be for the greater good but what happens when you are not satisfied with your own freedom. I will not be a tool for you to dominate other Alfred, no America. You are still my brother but I will not help you to do this. I'm sorry." With that Matthew breaks free of Alfred's hold on him and bolts out of the tent. Shouts follow him and he manages to push right through the soldiers attempting to stop him. When he reaches the trees he quickly chants out the spell for levitation and floats up into and amongst the branches, slowing his escape but his silence in the trees canopy leave those searching for him on the ground lost as to where he had vanished to. Eventually he makes it out safely and hurriedly makes his way back to York.

After Matthew's escape the other nations in the tent watched in confusion as Alfred tried to calm himself down. Prussia and France exchanged odd looks of confusion before Prussia decided to find out what that was all about.

"America, what were you trying to get him to do? He sounded pretty upset about whatever it was so it must be pretty big."

Alfred took a deep breath and closed his eyes before speaking. "I wanted him to do something that I should have realized he wouldn't, something I shouldn't have even asked or thought about."

"What could zat 'ave been zough?"

"To sell his soul to the devil to help me fight for my freedom." With that said he turned and walked out. "I'm going to go rest."

Prussia and France glanced at each other, still confused but understanding at least some of what had happened now.


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred, in the end, won his freedom. Once he had he asked Matthew to join him during the treaty signing. Matthew didn't accept the offer, and even seemed a bit skittish that it was brought up. Arthur was confused, he had always thought the brothers were rather close and given the chance would try to stay together, but apparently he was wrong. He wondered what could have happened between the brothers when he saw Alfred's guilty look at Matthew's skittishness.

Once the treaty had been sign and things were settled Arthur thought to speak with Matthew about what had happened but the opportunity never presented itself. In the end the two went back to their homes and back to their lives. Arthur continued to visit Matthew to teach him his magic but Matthew refused, even going so far as to retract in on himself becoming shy and introverted. It caused Arthur to grow concerned for the young blonde. He watched as he spent more and more time isolated from others, even shutting Arthur out in his attempts to bring him out of his shell.

In a generation's time Alfred had grown a bit more, expanding Westward, his leaders becoming more and more paranoid about the European empires and the British colonies to their North. They began to murmur about how it was their destiny to rule over all of the new world and free it from European powers. Despite this Matthew would not heed Arthur's warnings to prepare himself, in fact the act of warning Matthew only caused him to curl up and tremble. Arthur tried to get some kind of response from him but nothing he did worked.

When Europe broke out once again into war as a French general declared himself emperor and began to attempt to rule the rest of Europe, Arthur was forced to return to fend off France. It was not long after Arthur left that America declared war on the British Empire and set its sights on Canada. Still Matthew did not react as this news reached him, he continued to stay lock in his room with only Kum as company.

It wasn't until the fighting reached the gates of York that Matthew did anything. He clutched at his heart as pain flared through him. He felt as the American troops entered the city and cried out in pain as they began to burn the city. He heard the pounding at his door and the heavy footsteps as soldiers invaded his home. They reached his bedroom door and broke it down, only then did Matthew look up from the floor he was curled up on to let his eyes meet those of his brother.

"Al, Alfred?"

"I'm sorry Matthew but you're going to have to come with me now. My boss wants you to be a part of me, to join me and stand with me against the rest of the world."

Matthew stared with wide fear filled eyes at his brother. He was older than he had last seen him as, all that expansion Westward had let him grow and now he looked to be fifteen. Matthew though still only appeared to be ten, he had not been growing much since America's revolution.

"Alfred, please don't."

Alfred advanced on his brother and made to grab his arm and pull him to his feet. "I'm sorry Mattie, this is the way things have to be."

Matthew struggled weakly against his brother's grip and both hear Kum growl before lunging at Alfred and biting into his arm, forcing him to release his hold on Matthew. Once free matthew backs up against his chest at the foot of his bed and suddenly he thinks of Lina, Gourry and all the others that had worked so hard to teach him and prepare him to survive on his own. What would they think of him now, acting so terrified and frightened when he could easily fight him off. But this was his brother, could he really hurt him. As he watched Alfred shake Kum off his arm and scowl at the bear, preparing to shoot him, he knew what he had to do. In the blink of an eye he had leapt into action chanting a quick spell, "Lighting!" A blinding flash of light burst forth from his hand and while Alfred and his soldiers rub at their eyes futilly to bring back their vision Matthew grabbed Kum and the chest and ran from the room. He made his way out of the house and into the streets, pain flared in his chest as he saw his city burning around him. He managed to maneuver his way out of the city and into the forest before it became too much and he collapsed. Kum got to his feet after being dropped and made his way to look over his master. He licked his cheek and looked around worriedly as he could hear running footsteps nearing them. Looking around he spots a large tree with a hollow in it, he grabs Matthew by the scruff of his neck and drags him into the hollow, then goes back for the chest. Once both are in the tree he looks around and gathers branches from the surrounding area to cover the entrance to their hiding place. Once done he hid himself as well and sat in waiting for the soldiers to pass.

Matthew and Kum stay hidden till the next evening when Matthew had managed to regain some of his strength. They escaped further from the city and stumbled upon a soldier camp. At first Matthew was afraid it was the American's but then saw the red coats and sighed in relief at sight. He was taken to the officers' tent where the ones in charge of this camp were staying. They caught him up on what was happening and Matthew began to suggest strategies to improve their chances of driving back the Americans.

Listening to his suggestions they managed to drive them back to their own lands. They continued to press their advantage and soon Matthew was with the troops advancing on Washington, his brother's capital. When they reached the city Matthew was not surprised to find it rather undefended. There were no walls surrounding it and it seemed to be rather abandoned. When Matthew came to stand before a large house that he had heard was where Alfred's boss' home he once again came face to face with his brother.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?"

Matthew braced himself before speaking. "Repaying a debt. I'm sorry Alfred, but I have to teach you a lesson about why I don't want to use magic for war. Please don't force me to do this again. Fireball!"

A ball of fire shot past Alfred and struck the house behind him, igniting it and sending it up in flames. Alfred clenched his chest in pain as the building burned and stared in horror as it burned.

"Alfred, this is just a small taste of the power I can wield. Don't force my hand against you again. I recommend you advise your leaders to do the same from now on."

With that Matthew turned and walked away, leaving his brother in front of his burning house.

After that encounter America surrendered and signed a treaty ending the war. Matthew approached Arthur during the signing and apologized for his behavior. He didn't explain it to Arthur but began working once again with Arthur to begin growing. With Arthur's help he began to unify the different territories that made up Canada and eventually Arthur put together a central government to represent Canada in his own government.

Not long after that Matthew heard word of a civil war in America and became worried for his brother but also knew there was nothing he could do. to help him. When it finally ended he asked Arthur if he could go and visit his brother and see how he was doing. Arthur just shook his head saying he couldn't let Matthew go but he would go himself if that would make him feel better. Despite wanting to be the one to go himself he let Arthur go in his place.

Another generation passed and Matthew witnessed the turn of the century. He had grown more and now appeared fifteen as tensions began to rise once again in Europe. Matthew had made many attempts to visit his brother but Alfred seemed to have shut himself off in isolationism and even Matthew's letters were being returned unread. Then war broke out in Europe with Germany leading the way for its allies, the Central Powers, against the rest of Europe. Arthur showed up at Matthew's house with a gun and a uniform and told him that he was to come to the front lines with his soldiers. Matthew tried to protest saying he didn't want to fight but Arthur struck him on the cheek.

"Matthew you are a part of my empire and you are not so little anymore. I need your help in this fight if we are to prevent ourselves from being over run. I'm sorry if you do not wish to fight but it is not your decision."

"Please Arthur, don't make me fight." The fear filled look Matthew sent his way finally struck a chord in Arthur as he remembered a similar look back after the signing of the treaty ending the American Revolution.

"Matthew? Lad, why do you not want to fight? Does this have anything to do with what happened during your brother's revolution?"

Matthew shrunk in as he was reminded but nodded his head. "I'm sorry Arthur. I snuck out and went to the camp where he was training. I was worried about him after I heard that France was helping him. I thought France might try something. He, he asked me to fight with him. Arthur, he wanted me to use magic to fight with him."

Arthur stared at Matthew in shock at hearing this, wanting to know how Alfred knew that Matthew could use magic but at the same time wanting to assure Matthew he would never ask him to do that.

"Matthew, lad, listen to me I would never ask you to use magic in a war. Tell me have I ever tried to teach you magic that would be helpful outside of a hospital in a war setting?" Matthew shakes his head. "Then what makes you think I would ask you to use something that dangerous to fight with. We have guns, bombs and other weapons we can wield against our enemies. I know you are a kind boy and must detest the thought of fighting at all but if we do not stop Germany and his allies he will not stop with Europe. He is power mad Matthew, I can not convince your brother to help us out and if I can not convince you and we lose this war Germany will come after the two of you and most likely win. We have to work together now, while we still have a chance to win this."

"Alright, I'll help you, I'll fight with you."

"Thank you Matthew, I know this is hard for you but you'll see, things will end more quickly this way, it won't be long and drawn out. I promise."

Arthur's promise was a hopeful sentiment on his part. As the war raged eventually America was forced to join the battle and even with that it was not enough to swing the tide in their favor. Eventually though the Allied Powers managed to overtake and defeat the Central Powers, forcing them to surrender. The toll on the battlefield was high and the atrocities committed by both sides led to a convention in Geneva where rules for the battlefield were drawn up. Conditions that must be met so that war could not be so savage as it was this time with new weapons available to all sides. Suddenly there was such a thing as a war crime. Secretly Arthur gathered those nations that practiced magic, though there weren't many and they had their own secret conference.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have brought you here."

"Da, I am very curious, especially since I am far from an ally of yours."

"Myself as well England, and I don't understand who it is you have brought with you to this meeting or why. I know why the rest of us were selected."

Matthew looked up at the calm cold voice and was surprised to see someone he had not seen since he was very little. He almost called out to him before the fifth attendant spoke up.

"Arthur does this have to do with the Geneva convention that just concluded?"

"Yes, Finland, it does. All of us here are those that dabble in magic and while this may not truly apply as I doubt any of actually have the knowledge or power to do something of this nature. I feel that it should be addressed. Magic in war."

The others began to whisper amongst themselves and Matthew simply cringed back. This was what made up the magical community of nations and they were here to discuss what Matthew feared most. he let his gaze drift to Arthur's stern face and he realized what Arthur had said, about none of them having the power or knowledge for this. Did that mean that the reason Arthur never went over attack spells with him was because he didn't know any?

"Hmm, I do not see why this would only be an issue now. We have all known magic for centuries and none of us have, as yet, found a way to use it to attack another in the heat of battle. Such magic is impossible, da?"

Arthur glances at Matthew.

"I'm no longer so certain of that. But regardless I would like us all to agree and swear that we will never use magic to fight in a war, using it in hospitals is one thing but wield such power against one another should be seen as a war crime just like any other that was banned in the Geneva Convention."

Norge caught the glance to Matthew and had studied him during the speech that Arthur presented, he had the nagging feeling he should know the young man. When Matthew turned to him fully and their eyes met he was hard pressed to keep the neutral look on his face. He knew that nation, he knew but did Arthur. He had obviously brought the boy with him, which meant he was a member of the British Commonwealth. He decided to ask him himself when they were done here.

"I second England's proposal. Even if the ability does not exist now that doesn't mean it couldn't someday in the future. Magic should not be used as a weapon."

Grudgingly Russia agreed to the terms and all five nations signed the treaty to prevent magic being used as a weapon of war. Norge noted that Matthew seemed the most relieved by this and was the first to jump up to sign the treaty.

Once they began to head out Norge followed Matthew and Arthur out of the hall before asking to speak with Matthew alone. Arthur agreed saying he had some things he needed to take care of before he could leave and asked that Matthew see him when he was done talking to the other.

"Vinland?"

"Norge."

Norge actually was able to smile a little at that.

"We thought you were dead."

Matthew blinks at this new information.

"Why did you think that?"

"When we returned to the settlement we found it destroyed, burned to the ground and all the people were killed. We weren't sure if you had survived since it was the only settlement we had managed to set up."

"I see." Matthew looks down sadly. "They attacked days after you left. The called me something, I wasn't sure what but it may have been 'demon child' and banished me to the wilderness. I would have perished but..."

"But General Winter offered you his aid? He does that to a lot of us Northern nations, Russia had the worst of it." Matthew looks surprised to learn this. Arthur had told him about Russia and how he was slightly unhinged from too many harsh winters.

"Not exactly. If you mean the cold man covered in icicles I chased him away before he could really make the offer."

"Chased him... away?" Norge seemed shocked by the news but didn't know how to voice any other questions concerning it.

"Norge, you shouldn't worry about it. Maybe someday I'll tell all of you but I don't think any of you ready to learn about it."

There seemed to be a twinkle in Matthew's eyes as he said this and then he turned and went to meet up with Arthur. He was happy to learn that Norge was fine, which meant Danmark was most likely fine as well. It eased him slightly to know.

When Matthew arrived where he was supposed to meet with Arthur he found Australia, New Zealand, a couple of other members of The Commonwealth settled into the room as well. Curious about the odd congregation Matthew took a seat and let Arthur begin. He started by saying how grateful he and his people were for the sacrifices made by those of each nation that had come to their aid. In return for their help Arthur told them that papers were being drawn up to grant each of them their independence. Murmurs broke out amongst the others and Matthew just watched Arthur, he looked like a proud parent watching his child go off to begin his life. He was proud but he was sad as well. Matthew understood it and after a date had been settled on for all of them to meet and sign the papers granting their independence Matthew stayed behind to speak with Arthur.

"Arthur?"

"Ah, Matthew, what are you still doing here, lad? Shouldn't you be off with the others celebrating?"

"They're celebrating for all the wrong reasons."

"I see. So then Matthew, was there something you wanted?"

"Yes and no. I think, I feel I should tell you some things. You've done nothing but treat me well and, and well I've kept things from you. I was afraid to tell you sooner and I'm sorry, but, but with all you've been doing for me as of late I feel you should know why I have the fears that I have."

"Matthew?"

"I'm older than Alfred."

"I had already guessed at that since he seemed to have known you from before he met me, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Because you still are thinking I can't be as old as I am but I am. I knew Norge before today, he and Danmark came to my shores long before the rest of you did."

"Norge... Danmark? You mean Norway and Denmark? But how?" Arthur thought back to the article of clothing he had once glimpsed in Matthew treasure chest. It was of viking origin that was why it was so familiar and yet not.

"Yes, they came but they left, like you and France would. Before they could return though the native people of my land, my own people, attacked the settlement they had started. It was burned to the ground and everyone was killed. I was sent out into the wastes of the frozen tundra, cast out and ostracized for being like them."

"And yet the beads. I thought you loved your native people Matthew?"

"I do. I had eventually found a place I could call home the people there called me 'uvlubiaq miqjiqtuq'. It means 'star child' They treated me as they would a spirit and gave me great respect. Eventually I wandered and learned that different peoples would treat me differently, some would fear me and others would revere me."

"But then, where did you learn magic, when did you make Kum?"

"I made Kum not long after I was banished from that first settlement, after an encounter with who I now know was General Winter." Matthew smiles slightly at the thought, "I chased him off and told him not to return. He never did. After that I created Kum to keep me company."

"You are avoiding the subject, where did you learn such powerful magic, Matthew?"

"I, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you, or anyone, that. When the time comes I'll tell you but I am not ready, not yet."

Arthur frowns but nods in understanding. "I suppose that will have to suffice then. You're a braver soul than I imagined Matthew. Wherever you learned magic from must have been a dreadfully powerful place. It is good to know that you do not wish to turn that power against anyone. No then, how about we hit a pub and celebrate your independence lad."

Matthew smiles and follows the older man out of the building and to a bar not far from the meeting hall. He was happy and he felt like sharing that happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

After gaining his independence Matthew became slightly isolationist in order to focus more on the development of his own nation. However it was also during this time that he was able to begin rebuilding relations with his brother. Then the stock market crashed and Matthew watched his brother quickly waste away, it didn't help that the same economic troubles began to affect him and news reached them it was happening in Europe as well. They all managed to struggle through it and word came about people fleeing from Germany and its surrounding states. Something seemed to be happening there but it seemed people just didn't want to admit it. Worried that something could be coming and he wouldn't be prepared for it Matthew let his gaze drift to the chest in which he still kept his treasures. He was tempted to try a spell of divination. He knew it wasn't his strong suit but he felt it was worth a try. Carefully he pulled the book from the chest and opened it to the page he sought. It was in rather good condition considering it was close to a thousand years old at this point. Finding the page with the spell he wanted he read it over and followed its directions, being careful about following them to the letter.

With the spell cast and in motion Matthew let the power envelope him. Visions assaulted him, visions of a war, death, so much death. He saw the worst atrocities, he saw his brother blinded by rage and then by regret as devastation was wrought across the sea. He saw bombs falling on Arthur though he stood proud and faced them with a silent strength that Matthew could only admire. He saw Germany crying, crying for those of his people that his leaders had turned on and were murdering by the thousands. He saw a once proud nation, one he recognized as Prussia, fall to his knees as he was cut down by his own brother's leader.

When the spell dissipated Matthew knew a war was on the horizon and that he would need to be ready and willing. Thus he went to his leader and asked that they begin rearmament to prepare for war in Europe. His leader was confused but listened to his nation, assuming it was just a nation thing. It wasn't long before refugees were knocking on their door for refuge. Matthew wanted to welcome them with open arms, knowing what they ran from but his leader said no and made it more difficult for them to run to his lands for salvation. Then war broke out in Europe. Poland was the first that Germany declared war on, followed by France and England. Matthew pressed for his government to send troops to aid the European powers but it was months before they agreed. Matthew was in the first wave sent to aid Europe but he felt it wasn't enough. This war needed to end quickly or there would only be heartache and heartbreak in its wake. Matthew did his best to rally his troops and led them into the thick of things. Enemy soldiers ran from him screaming about a demon as he charged forward with little care for his own well being. He would often miss the allied meetings in favor of fighting on the front lines in a fragile hope his efforts would bring an early end to the war. More than once he was tempted to use his magic on the battlefield. He knew he could and it would make a huge difference but he couldn't bring himself to do it. he could justify it all he wanted but the reasons they had come together after the Geneva Convention came to the front of his mind and he knew he couldn't.

Arthur had approached him once between battles and begged him to take a break. Matthew only shook his head.

"I can't Arthur, you don't know how bad this is going to get if it continues on like this. We need to end this war as quickly as we can."

"Why?"

Matthew just gave him a sad, empty look.

"Then at least ask your brother to help us. He'd listen to you."

"No!" Matthew's frightened answer caused Arthur to almost take a step back. "No, we can't Arthur. If he stays out, the longer he stays out, the more time we have to put an end to this before things go horribly horribly wrong."

"Matthew?" Arthur's voice is soft and full of concern but he drops the subject.

Not long after that conversation France fell to Germany's troops and they began to bomb London as the Blitz began. America sent aid but still did not enter the war. Japan became allies with Germany and suddenly Matthew realized who would be the one to drag Alfred into the war. He struggled, but he knew it was futile. Then Pearl Harbor was attacked. A vicious surprise attack that completely caught Alfred off guard. Matthew heard about it in the middle of a battle. He wished he could rush to his brother's side to soothe him but at the same time he knew it wouldn't help. America joined the Allies, declaring war on first Japan then Germany and finally Italy. He came in swing and throwing his whole weight into the fight. It was enough to turn the tides of battle and, as they liberated France, Matthew thought that things might be getting better and the war would end before he could see his brother collapse in regret.

Then they began to make their way into Germany and found the concentration camps. Matthew was horrified. What's more he knew Germany was unaware of the atrocities being committed in his name. Eventually they managed to take Berlin and suddenly they had won in Europe. Matthew was ecstatic. What he had seen hadn't all happened, the worst had been avoided. His happiness was short lived though. He had expected Japan to give up the fight without his allies but that wasn't so. He heard his brother had a weapon he was going to use to end things quickly with Japan. Matthew tried to beg him not to do, not as his nation but just as Matthew. None of the Allies understood why Matthew was acting like this, but Alfred wouldn't hear it and as Arthur held Matthew, Alfred sent for his people to unleash hell on the people of Japan. Twice he dropped the bomb on Japan's cities before Japan gave in and surrendered. Matthew saw Japan at the treaty signing and was horrified. He knew what those bombs resembled and he finally truly feared his own magic because he knew he had the power to unleash the same devastation if he so choose it.

Then the Nuremberg Trials began and Matthew forced himself from falling into a catatonic state. He needed to help Germany and Prussia. He knew that neither deserved what had happened to them and he only hoped he would be able to figure out some way to ease both their burdens.

Accusations flew at Germany regarding the atrocities that had been found in the concentration camps. when Germany was told the number of people suspected to have died in the camps his eyes widened and he looked beyond shocked. Matthew spoke up, standing his ground before the other declaring Germany didn't know about the camps. His allies stared at him as if he had lost his mind, Arthur tried to calm him and make him sit back down.

"I will not sit down. Do you honestly think He would do that to himself. He had to have felt those deaths, masked behind the deaths of war. He was doubly weakened by his own leader's hate and bias."

Murmurs swept through the Allies as they heeded Matthew's words. Germany was let off easy in comparison to what they had wanted for him, dissolution.

The same could not be said for Prussia, he was already dead in their eyes, just a ghost of his former self. They could see that Hitler had dissolved him before the war was near its end, absorbing his lands into Germany's own. Matthew argued he could be spared if he was given dominion over one of the territories of Germany that they were dividing between themselves. Arguments broke out between the allies as no one wanted him yet at the same time no one wanted another to have him. In the end Matthew gave up his portion of the German's lands to Russia in exchange for Prussia being made its representation.

When all was said and done Matthew gathered his things and made to leave but was stopped by Germany on his way out.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you argue for me? Why did you try so hard to save my brother and I? Why do you care? We were your enemy. Even after seeing what had been done you still..."

"Germany." Matthew matched gazes with the distraught German. "You didn't know, you feel horrible about it and the guilt is not going to let you ever live this down, that is enough for me. I just want this all to be put behind us so we can move on. And I suppose I feel a slight bit of guilt myself, for not having been able to get there sooner and lessen your guilt."

Germany stares in awe at Matthew, confused by what he said but not sure if he could ask the question that would clear it up. He watch Matthew leave and knew that that nation was one that would never be matched by another for as long as they all lived.

Leaving the building behind Matthew sought out his brother, he found him on a park bench. He was hunched over with his hands holding his head as his shoulders shook. As Matthew came closer he realized his brother was crying.

"Alfred?"

"Matthew... How can you stand to look at me?"

"You're my brother"

"Even after what I did to Japan. Oh god, all those people, all those people."

Matthew places a hand on his brother's back in comfort.

"Alfred it was war, we all do things we regret. It's part of what war is."

Alfred glanced up at Matthew, wiping his tears away only for more to spill over.

"You knew. You knew I was going to regret it. That's why you tried to stop me from dropping those bombs in the first place. Somehow you knew."

Matthew looks straight ahead, his hand still on his brother's shoulder as he stares at nothing in the distance.

"Arthur told me you were trying to keep me out of the war for as long as possible."

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"I should have asked you join us when everything started. Then the attack that dragged you into this wouldn't have been so bad if it happened at all. You wouldn't have been so angry and blinded by rage. You wouldn't have let yourself drop those bombs if you had had a clear head."

"You make it sound like you knew how things were going to play out the whole time Mattie."

For a long moment Matthew doesn't speak and Alfred just watches him.

"That's cause I did. I heard the rumors coming from Europe before the war began. I was worried that something might be happening again so, so I used magic to look into the future."

Alfred's eyes widen at the confession, he didn't know whether or not to be afraid. what his brother had admitted was to knowing the war was going to happen and just how bad it was going to be months, possibly years before the conflict began.

"So you did know?" A nervous laugh as Alfred rubs the back of his head and Matthew lets his hand fall into his lap.

"Yes. And I tried so hard to change things, but I couldn't. It was like the more I fought it the more they just kept coming true. Alfred I scare myself, I scared myself a lot during the war. You once asked me to use magic to fight against Arthur." Matthew turns his gaze on Alfred and he reveals the haunted look there to his brother. "The reason I said no then was because I could have done just as much damage as a single one of those bombs with a single utterance of a spell. I could easily still do that, but I won't. Especially after seeing what technology has brought us."

Now Alfred shared Matthew's look of fear from all those years ago when he had asked for his help in his revolution. Suddenly he understood the power his brother held in his hands and knew he was lucky to have never seen that magic on display.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that in my ignorance I asked you do something like that to someone else. I understand now why you wouldn't help me back then, why you tried to teach me when you used magic to burn the White House. You wanted me to know that with such great power, such potential, one must be careful of how that power is used. One must be responsible with it and not use it rashly. Matthew I'm so sorry that I couldn't learn that before it came to this." Alfred wrapped his brother up into a tight hug as he wept into his shoulder. Matthew wrapped his own arms around Alfred and held him. He was glad his brother had learned the lesson, even if he wished it hadn't been like this.


	18. Chapter 18

It was now 2012 and Matthew was on his way to meet Alfred, Arthur and Francis at a cafe in Ottawa. The past sixty years had been rocky, he had faded into the background after the end of the second World War but was glad for it. It allowed him to rekindle ties with France and now the two were on a human name basis. Matthew had managed to reconnect with Denmark, Matthias, and Norway, Lukas, and the three managed to get caught up with each other. The settlement in Newfoundland that proved that Vinland had been founded long before the rest of Europe dared to cross the ocean brought up questions for more than one group of people. First was Francis who wanted to know what happened to Vinland and was shocked to learn it was his precious little Kanata. Then there were the scientists and linguists that were attempting to decipher the tablet that had been found at the sight. It wasn't written in any alphabet or language known on Earth. When Alfred confronted Matthew about it, knowing he had to know about it Matthew just smiled but said nothing about it keeping the stone's secret to himself. Sometimes he just would hold up a single finger before saying a single, simple phrase.

"That is a secret."

It always left his brother ranting at him.

Matthew approached the cafe they were meeting in and waved to greet the others as they had beaten him there.

"Matthieu, mon fils, I can not believe you took so long to get 'ere. Leaving me with these savages for so long."

"Sorry Francis. Something came up at work."

"This something wouldn't involve you finally deciphering that tablet would it?"

Matthew rolls his eyes at his brother, letting Arthur smack him upside the head for him.

"Git, if Matthew wanted to tell everyone what that tablet read then he would tell them and be done with it. No need to nag him about it every moment you get."

Matthew chuckles slightly and shakes his head.

"So he's managed to convince you that I know what it says?"

"Matthew lad I know you know. You just obviously have your reasons not to, just as whatever other secrets you're still holding after all these years and still haven't shared." Arthur looks over his cup knowingly as Matthew just grins and gazes out at the crowded sidewalk, people watching as this family of his bickers casually amongst themselves.

It is while he is people watching that a strange thing catches his eye. A bright red mop of hair. It comes and goes through the crowd, making its way away from the cafe he is sitting in. Despite everything in his logical brain telling him that it's just a coincidence Matthew can't help but feel it is something more. Not really thinking about it Matthew stands, earning questions from those he is with and hurriedly makes his way out into the crowd, simply jumping the fence separating the cafe from the sidewalk. He pushes his way through the crowd trying to reach that familiar red hair. There he sees it up ahead of him with a tall, oh so familiar blonde standing next to her. They seem to be meeting up with two others, one with dark hair and one with an odd shade of blue. Matthew almost freezes at seeing them, they are dressed casually in jeans and tee-shirts. Matthew reaches out and lays his hand on the red head's shoulder causing her to turn and face him, gazing up at him with wide red eyes that always had reminded him of a sunset.

She looks at him with confusion as he stares at her with shock written all over his face.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You can't just go around grabbing people like that it's not very nice."

Before Matthew can say anything he hears others pushing through the crowd toward them.

"Mattie, Mattie, geez. Why'd you leave like that?"

The redhead and her companions look around him to the three blondes approaching them, still confused by the one's strange behavior.

"Hey, you guys know this guy? He's kind of creeping me out here."

"Matthew, come on lad. Let the young miss be."

The redhead looks up at Matthew when hearing his name, her eyes meeting his and he finally manages to croak out a name.

"Lina... Mama?"

Hearing him speak has the woman widening her eyes and looking him over more thoroughly as she realizes she knows this man and a broad grin stretches across her face.

"Matthew. Is that really you? Matthew!"

Without another word Matthew is scooping the woman up into a tight hug and lifting her off the ground, swinging her around in his excitement. The three blondes he had been in the cafe with stare on in confusion as Lina's companions look at Matthew with surprise and then understanding, well understanding for two of them the blonde with them never gets anything.

"Matthew."

"Matthew."

"Huh, oh hey! Matthew!"

Matthew turns to the blonde, not having put down Lina, "Papa!" And grabs him into the hug too. "Aunt Amelia, Uncle Zelgadis. It's been so long, you have no idea how happy I am to see all of you." Tears well in Matthew's eyes and he releases 'Papa' and sets Lina down. "I I thought I'd never see any of you again."

Lina reaches out to Matthew and lets him cry onto her shoulder, smiling gently and patting his back.

"Hey, Mattie. What's going on? Who are these people?"

Matthew looks up from Lina's shoulder and smiles at his brother. "Alfred, these are the ones that took me in and taught me to survive. They saved me when I was on the brink of death. I wouldn't be who I am without them, I wouldn't be here without them."

The three blondes blink and look at the four that Matthew was so happy to see again. They had thought they were human but now they realized they had to be wrong if they were old enough to have known Matthew when he was as young as he was suggesting.

Matthew sees the look on their faces and laughs, knowing what they are thinking. "Come on, lets go back to my place and we can get everything explained. And you guys are welcome to stay with me. I have plenty of room."

"Aww, my little boy is all grown up and such a good host."

"Just the way Aunt Amelia taught me Mama."

"Hey!"

Matthew chuckles and the crowd slowly makes their way to Matthew's house and he leads them into the living room. The two halves of Matthew's family seem to take up different halves of the room and stare each other down as Matthew gets them all drinks.

"I don't suppose Xellos is around anywhere?"

"So he isn't just hanging around like he used to?"

"No apparently not."

"And here I was hoping he was, I have a feeling he has something to do with us being here."

Just then Kum comes running down the stairs and bolts for Matthew leaping into his arms. Everyone stares in confusion as the bear trembles slightly in Matthew's arms.

"Kum?"

"I'm sorry, I must have frightened him when I was looking around upstairs. You've done quite well for yourself little Matthew."

"Xellos."

"Xellos, you creep why do you always have to scare someone?"

The strangely clothed man just chuckles and floats himself over to a seat, which causes Alfred to freak out about a ghost.

"Alfred calm down. He's not a ghost."

"Oh."

"He's a monster."

Matthew calmly set Kum down and begins to pass out drinks while his nation family just stares at him in shock like he's grown a second head.

"A a monster you say. Matthew isn't that a bit dangerous to be saying so nonchalantly of someone."

"But he's right, that is what I am. And Matthew you needn't thank me for bringing them here. I was under orders."

"Oh, so Mother wanted you to bring them here?"

"Oh yes, and she sent me along for a vacation. Though I don't get to stay unfortunately."

Matthew smiles and settles down on a vacant seat, pulling Kum into his lap and waiting for someone to ask the first question.

"Matthew, I know you somewhat answered this already but who are these people?"

"They're the ones that taught me magic and how to use a sword. They taught me to survive. I spent five years in their world where I learned everything I need to know to survive the next five hundred years and thanks to their tutelage I was able to survive everything that has happened in my life up till now."

"In their world, mon chou?"

"Yes Francis, they are from a world not our own, another plane of existence or something like that. I'm not really sure I never really paid much attention when they were talking about all that stuff I just know that this world and theirs is separate."

Arthur eyes them suspiciously and then addresses Matthew. "You said they taught you magic, just what did they teach you? They don't seem very much like the type to know magic."

"To be honest Arthur you don't look it much yourself. But yes. Amelia taught me healing magics or as they are called in their world White Magic, Zelgadis taught me Shamanistic Magic though here it would be ature magic, and Mama taught me Black Magic, combat magic."

Lina grins when Matthew mentions what kind of magic she taught him, proud of the way he described it in his world's terms.

"C combat magic?" Arthur glances warily at Lina and gulps slightly at the proud look on her face. "I thought..."

"Arthur I never said I didn't know any, I just refrained from mentioning what exactly I could do."

Alfred looks curiously between Matthew and Lina. "So she's the one that taught you the spell that you compared to a nuclear bomb, right?"

Matthew nods, "Yes, she is. And that's not a spell I ever want to use."

Arthur seems to splutter and form a few incoherent words before regaining himself and holding his tongue.

"What's a 'nuclear' bomb?"

"It's a device created through technology that would be comparative in destructive power to a Giga Slave. They harness a similar type of power as you would find in a star."

Of the group only Zelgadis seems to understand the star part, but the all realize how powerful such a weapon is.

They spend the next several hours chatting and Matthew catches them all up on his life, explaining things to his nation family as they are required and eventually the other nations bid their farewells and leave for the evening. Meanwhile Lina and he party invade the guest rooms and Matthew tells them to just wake him if they need anything throughout the night. Before turning in though Matthew pulles Xellos aside.

"How did you get them here and will they just age and die of old age or did you do something to them?"

Xellos goes to say his trademark line but Matthe cuts him off.

"No Xellos, the truth and none of this 'its a secret' crap. I need to know."

"Fine fine. The Lord of Nightmares may have given me Hellmaster's abilities and told me to gather their souls once they died of natural causes. I was to hold them until the time was right to bring them here at which time she would remake them so they could come to this world and stay. As a reward for helping you."

"And that's all there was to it?"

"Well she may have remade them as territories of your nation so that you could truly call them family and not have to worry about watching them all grow old and die on you."

"So they're nations people now, like me?"

"Exactly."

Matthew grins but tries to contain his joy knowing how much that could cause Xellos to feel ill. "Thank you, Xellos for telling me all of this. I appreciate it."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about. I'm just doing my job, now if you'll excuse me."

With that Xellos vanished himself away for the evening and Matthew made his way to his room. He couldn't wait till the morning when he could tell his family what Xellos had told him. He was finally comfortable with were his life had come and glad to have his family with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey so I hope you enjoyed this, there is one last little chapter, an omake, one of many that flitted through my mind while writing this but the only one that made the editing cut into the story. Anyway please review.


	19. Omake

Alfred rushed to his brother's door and began pounding on it furiously. It was early morning and he seemed to be clutching something as he roused his brother quite rudely. Not long after he began his assault on the door it was viciously yanked open to reveal a rather angry Canadian who looked ready to beat Alfred into a pulp.

"I should fireball you for this. What do you want?"

"Dude, not cool. And what I want is to show you this." Here he shoved what he was holding up into Matthew's face, "It just came out. And check this out." The book he was holding seemed to be a comic book and before Matthew could register more than that Alfred was flipping through the pages till he found what he wanted to show Matthew and again shoved it into his brother's face.

"Look, look, isn't this cool?"

Matthew reaches up to give himself the space he needs to see what exactly Alfred was shoving into his face. There on the page was a comic layout depicting a scene between a short woman and a tall man with the woman saying 'Fireball!' and the man going up in flames. Matthew stared at the comic for a short while before peaking over the top of the comic book to meet his brother's wide grin.

"That's that one spell you use right? And look." He flips a few more pages to reveal the same couple flying after the woman says 'levitation', "They have this one too."

"Alfred, where did you get this?"

"Huh, oh, Kiku gave it to me. Apparently this series is kinda old but its getting a revival of sorts. They're putting out a new season of the anime and a manga to go with it."

Matthew takes the book and closes it so he can see the cover and just as he expected the main character has bright red hair and is accompanied by a blonde in blue armor. Matthew didn't quite know what to say to his brother and Alfred was just staring at him curiously as he looks at the book's cover.

"Hey so Mattie, how much of the magic that they talk about in there is actually usable?"

"Uh..." Matthew is a bit caught off guard by the question but manages to answer with one of his own. "Depends, what are some of the spells they use in here?"

Alfred proceeds to list off a few spells that are used in the story.

"And then there's this one called a Dragon Slave that can wipe out whole towns. I think they talked about a spell more powerful than that but it wasn't named and it sounded like Lina, that's the main character, doesn't like to use it even as a last resort."

"Uh, well, you said there was more of this that was older?"

"Oh yeah, I'm planning to get it since this seems pretty cool. I kinda want to know how they all meet originally you know."

"Yeah well, just don't go trying any of the spells, they can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."

"So they are real, dude, that is sweet!"

"Alfred, I'm serious."

"Yeah yeah I got ya, I doubt I could do any of it anyway. They don't really get too into magical theory in this or anything."

Matthew just shakes his head and invites Alfred in for breakfast for which he is more than happy to stick around for.


End file.
